Threats
by lord Piggy
Summary: Axel and Roxas were best friends, until Axel became a dick, that is. Armed with Axel's deepest secret, Roxas isn't holding back on the threats.  "Piss me off, and I'll make sure the whole world knows." Hiatus
1. Destiny Islands University

I missed AkuRoku day TT_TT I started writing this yesterday, originally going to be an AkuRoku day one-shot, but I decided to make it multi-chaptered instead. It was supposed to be for yesterday, but oh well.

_Summary: Axel and Roxas were good friends. Axel stabs Roxas in the back, Axel and Roxas hate eachother. Simple right? Wrong. It's a lot more complicated when a certain roxas knows a secret that'll change Axel's life and he's threatening to tell everyone._

* * *

...Introduction...

My name's Roxas, Roxas Strife. Right now, I'm 18 years old. Blonde, blue eyes, short, and fair skinned. Girls drool over me, want to hug and kiss me, simply adore me. But did I mention I was gay? Yup, I'm gay, I let everyone know it too. People don't talk to e much because of my sexuality, but they do stare and whisper. Do I care? No.

Three years ao, I was in my second year of high school. It was the year I found out I was gay, and the year my friends ditched me because of it. I wasn't too happy about it, but I recovered quickly. But something good did come out of that year. I met Axel, who became one of my only friends. He was a senior, but he talked to me anyway. We met in secret everyday at 7:00 for exactly an hour.

After talking for about a month, he told me the reason why he wanted to talk to me in the first place. He made me swear on my life to keep the secret, and I haven't told anyone. No matter how much I wanted to after what he did around christmas. It's something I really don't like thinking about, but I do anyway. Well to sum up what he did I'll just say this.

He called me after two years without any form of communication, he told me the name of a website. he told me that he was getting a new phone. I looked up the website, and want to know what I saw? I saw a picture of my face, under it was the caption 'Don't talk to this guy or you'll catch the gay virus!' Under that was a long article. It had everything I ever told Axel in it, it called me a homo fairy, a fag, and boring. As if the fact an article wasn't bad enough, I saw who wrote the article. Axel Flynn.

I turned off the computer and went to sit on my bed. I rubbed my eyes, and I hate to admit this, but I cried. Our friendship was a lie, everythig he told me was a lie, he played with me, then ripped my heart out. I never really thought about his motives, i only thought about how much I hate him, and how big a jerk he is.

Turns out people in my school loved that website, and they saw the article. They laughed at me and made fun of me, not even my old friends like Hayner would hold back when insulting me. that was the day my life fell apart really. My dad refused to move somewhere else, he told me to go somewhere far away for college. And that's the plan. I'm going to an all purpose college on Destiny Islands, it's about six hours away on plane.

It'll have to work. So I'm going to stay there until the breaks come around, when they do, I'll come home and visit.

...End introduction...

I adjusted my grip on the two large duffel bags as I walked down the hall of Destiny islands Univeristy. The walls were a white, and the carpet was a light blue. The were a lot of peopple in the hallways, and a lot of new people looking for their rooms. Out of everyone there, I got the most stares. I guess the article was well known here. I walked down the halls of the dorm building.

Besides me was some kid I met in the main building and agreed to find our rooms with. He was wearing a white shirt with a smiley face on it. His hair was a carmel brown and his blue eyes were a lot like mine. He told me his name was Sora Gainsborough.

"I'm excited! I didn't even expect to get into college. No one else did either. Hey, Roxas, where did you say you were from again?" He asked. I turned to look at his childish face.

"I didn't. I'm from Twilight Town. About six hours or so away" I told him. He nodded and surprisingly didn't say anything about it right away.

"Isn't Twilight Town the place with that ice-cream?" He asked again.

"Yeah. It's called Sea-Salt Ice-cream." I told him.

"It's six hours away?" He asked immediatly after. I nodded.

"Well why did you come over here?" He asked a question, once again. Sora is different than other people, he seemed nicer and warmer, like you can trust him as soon as you meet him. He didn't seem to know about the article either, because he wasn't staring at me. But, if I do, he might stare at me and not talk to me.

"I wanted to go and see the world." I lied. I would honestly prefer to stay only see Twilight Town, but not with everyone else who read the article around. Sora nodded and turned his attention back to walking down the hall. I looked at all of the people too, we didn't reach the rooms yet, but we did pass the dorm sitting areas.

"I'd want to go around and see the world too! Maybe go to Radiant Garden, or maybe you could show me Twilight Town!" He chirped. For some reason, I found the way he said that incredibly funny. I laughed and Sora pouted, puffing out his cheeks. I laughed even more.

"What's so funny?" He asked. Some people looked at us, some didnt.

"Your face Sora!" I told him. A few seconds later I stopped laughing and we didn't say much to eachother. We reached the actual dorms and new students were going into rooms. I reached the door that I was sharing with someone else and stopped in front of it. Sora stopped at the next door and laughed.

"Cool! Our rooms are next to eachother." He laughed and I nodded. I set one bag down and dug the key out of my pocket. I unlocked the door and pushed it open a little bit, then piicked up my other bag and walked into the room.

It was somewhat small with two beds off to on wall, two desks and chairs, with a small tv in the corner. There were clothes on the floor. That didn't bother me, it was the person in the room who bothered me. I back out of the room and walked to the place Sora stopped at.

I set down my bag and knocked on the door. There was some talking from the other side. The door opened to reveal a tall boy with silver hair and aqua eyes opened the door. He stared at me, and his aqua eyes seemed to harden somewhat.

"Get out of here. You have the wrong room. I wouldn't have _you _stay here anyway." He said. Ha, so he knew me. The gay Roxas Strife. I smiled sourly.

"Ha, so you know who I am. I'm here for Sora actually." I told him. He nodded. He leaned on the door frame and turned around.

"SORA! You have a visitor!" He yelled. He turned back towards me, and I heard someone dropping something. Sora appeared in the door besides Riku, he smiled at me.

"Hey Roxas! Do you need something?" He asked.

"Yeah. Umm, can you change rooms?" I asked him. He thought about it and turned to Riku.

"No." Riku answered for him. I frowned.

"Okay." I said. Sora looked at me concern in his eye.

"Why? Something happen?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nah, I was just wondering. Bye Sora." I waved. Sora walked back into the room and I was left with Riku.

"I don't want you talking to Sora. I don't want you to make him like you." He said before slamming the door. I picked up my bags and walked back to my room. I opened it and didn't look at Axel. He was staring at me but I wasn't looking at him. I walked towards the bed when I noticed that both of the beds had sheets and bedspreads.

"Is someone else staying here?" I asked more to myself than to Axel. Axel heard me and decided to answer.

"Nope. DI University doesn't have a lot of people, so they buy that stuff for everyone. You keep them until you graduate." He told me, and I nodded. _So they got me pink and brown sheets, and Axel got red ones. I guess they must have though 'Hey, let's get the gay guy girl sheets, he'll appreciate it.' _

I set the bag with my clothes on the bed and placed the one with my bed sheets under the desk to my left. I sat on my bed and bounced up and down. The silence in the room was awkward and made me shift around. _Please don't let him say anything. Please, don't let him say anything. _

"So, are you still gay?" He asked it like it was nothing, like he was asking about the weather just to fill up lack of conversation. I turned to look at him. he wasn't facing me anymore, he was facing the tv. His hair was to just under his shoulders now, no longer reaching mid back. He, if possible, seemed even skinnier. And that's when I saw it, on the back of his neck, only visible through gaps in his hair layers, was the number eight in roman numerals. My thoughts went back to the conversation he was trying to make.

"Are you still a lying bastard?" I asked in an overly sweet tone. He laughed, throwing his head back. He turned towards me, and I saw two more tattoos on his face. Under each of his eyes were purple upside down teardrops.

"If you can call me a lying bastard, I get to give you a nickname too." He put a finger onto his chin and looked at the ceiling pretending to think. "How about I call you, Fag-Boy?" I glared at him and laughed without humor.

There was a knock on the door and Axel ran to it like his life depended on it. He opened the door and high-fived an unseen person. Axel moved out of the way to reveal a tall person about Axel's age. His hair was a sandy blond and styled like a mullet with a Mohawk on top. His eyes were blue, having an airy look to it. Axel's best friend, Demyx Glyss.

He saw me sitting on the bed and smiled. He walked over with Axel by his side and ruffled my hair.

I growled and glared at him.

"Isn't it our one and only gay!" He said. _Wait. _I smirked and looked at Axel who was watching me. I looked at Demyx and crossed my arms.

"Hey Demyx, want to know something interesting about Axel?"I taunted. I tried not to look at Axel, but I think I should have to see his hand coming to cover my mouth. His hand was over my mouth, and he smiled quickly at Demyx.

"Dem, can you?" Axel didn't need to say any more because they knew eachother so well. Demyx nodded and walked out of the room, and I saw a tattoo just like Axel's on the back of his neck, except his said nine, not eight.

When the door closed he took his hand away from my mouth. He glared at me and crossed his arms.

"You were going to tell weren't you?" I scoffed at that. I folded my arms.

"You told the whole world my secrets." I told him. There's no way he could deny that.

"This is different. You swore on your life, you can't say anything." He replied immediatley.

"Watch me." I said leaning forward. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them they were like a green blaze.

"Roxas, you just can't tell anyone. Got it memorized?" He almost yelled, but not really.

"Why not?" I asked him. He closed his eyes again, he opened them and they were back to normal.

"Please, Roxas. Just, don't." He was pleading now. A thought popped into my head and I smiled.

"I'll make a deal. You don't piss me off, and your secret stays with me." I stuck out my hand, and it was about five seconds before he shook it.

"Fine, deal. You have to get out of here. Come back in an hour." I sighed and got up walking towards the door. I opened it and walked out. Demyx looked at me, then Axel who was standing near the door.

"Dude, Ax, what was that about?" He asked.

"Nothing. He was just making up some shit." The door slammed closed, and I was left standing in front of it. Sora wasn't around, and I have a feeling Riku would break my arm if I knocked on the door again, so I walked down the hall. I guess I could go and look around the Dorm sitting areas.

I took my phone out of my pocket and pressed the one button. I brought it to my ear and waited for my dad to pick up.

"_Cloud Strife's phone. I can't answer right now, I'll call you back. Bye." _There was a long beep and I groaned.

"Hey dad, I just wanted to talk about the stuff here. Call me back as soon as you get this, and I'm pretty sure you know my number." I pressed the end button and slipped the phone back into my pocket.

I turned left which was hopefully the way the leading to the Dorm Sitting areas. And I walked right into someone. I fell on my back and closed my eyes. I groaned and opened my eyes. There was a hand in my face. I accepted it and stood up brushing off my pants.

I looked at who I walked into and screamed. I screamed loud. His blond hair, blue eyes, his face and body.

He looked exactly like me!

* * *

Hope you like it! Wooot! AkuRoku rocks!


	2. Bed Sheets

Woooot! Updating Threats! HAPPY AFTER THANKSGIVING! Did you eat a lot? I did, too much... Anyway I went to NYC to watch the parade so I had a good time. I got to see the family, and I was distracted from b/c of Facebook and stuff like that.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

"Who are you?" I asked him. He pointed a finger at me. I stepped back.

"I could ask the same thing," I stood up taller and got closer to his face. I put my hands on my hips and smirked.

"You just did," The look alike slowly recited a few words to himself and stared at the ceiling. He frowned and stomped his foot, beginning to whine. We began yelling at eachother, which gathered the attention of people haning out around us. In the midst of our offensive slurs, an arm was slung over my shoulder.

"Roxas, Ventus, I see you've met," He threw his arm over look alike's, no Ventus's, shoulder and began walking down the hallway with us. I glared at Ventus through Sora's head, almost one hundred percent sure that he was doing exactly the same thing.

"Ventus, the person on my right is Roxas, he moved here from Twilight Town," He turned his whole neck and looked at me. "Roxas, Ventus is a local," I snorted and threw Sora's arm off of me. I looked at him and Ventus.

"I sort of worked that much out Sora," I replied. Honestly, it's the first day of college and Ventus looks not a day over 18, and Sora obviously knows him. I, being the oh so forgiving me, nudged Sora out of the way so I could put my hand out in front of Ventus, waiting for him to shake my hand so we can at least try to be friends no matter how weird it'll be.

Ventus hesitantly stuck his hand out and just barely shook my hand. Sora walked back in between us with one of his what I'm guessing is his signature smile, all huge and goofy, plastered on to his face. He once again placed on hand on each of our shoulder, but instead of walking onward through the dorm rooms, he shoved Ventus and I together. Our foreheads smaked together painfully. I thought he was going to push me onto the ground, I was like any other person and stuck my hands out, which proved to be useless. My hands were pressed up against his chest(which I have to admit is _very _nice) and his hands were against my thighs.

When we seperated I held my forehead and glared at Sora. I swear, that guy is the biggest freak when it comes to having people be in _ahem, intimate situations. _Sora already had his signatures smile on and shrugged, it was the type of shrug that said _what-can-you-do_. Sora walked onwards without Ventus or I with his hands in the pocket of his dark blue jeans. I watched Sora open the door of the dorm building and dissapear behind the tinted glass. I turned towards Ventus who was examining me with a warm curiosity.

"Uhh, sorry about yelling at you," Ventus said while scratching the back of his hair, he was smiling sheepishly. Yeah, I was surprised that he said sorry to me, no one has ever said sorry to me, not even after all f the things they said about me and all the pain thy put me through. They never said sorry ever.

I cleared my throat,"It's okay, Ventus. I'm sorry about Sora, he's just, well...I don't know. He's just Sora." Ventus laughed loudly. He smiled largely at me. I was somehow able to coax a smile out of my miserable face muscles.

"Haha, you'll get used to him in a few days, trust me. When I first met him I thought he was a freak of nature. He did the weirdest things in school. And call me Ven." Yes, I was intrigued. I have always loved knowing things people have done in their past. I started walking down the hall in the direction I was going before, I was pleased when Ventus followed me.

"What kind of things did he do?" I asked him. Ventus began laughing from just thinking about what Sora had done in the past.

"The best thing he's ever done was two years ago, you see, he had liked this girl named Kairi and he wanted to get her attention..."

As I listened to the story Ven was telling me, I thought about his simple Sora's life was compared to mine. He had some troubles in his life, everyone has troubles, that's what makes us human, but when Sora's life is compared to mine, his life seems like a fairytale.

...Later...

Ven and I had talked for a long time, like a _really _long time. He left to go meet someone ten minutes ago leaving me with nothing to do except sit oustide of my dorm room waitng for Demyx to get out. Yeah, I'm just that lame. There was literally no one in the hallway except for a guy with spiky black hair and yellow eyes. He reminded me of Sora, mabe they're cousins, or brothers. I'll have to ask him when I see him again.

I whipped my head around to the small creak that came from the door to my dorm. Demyx left the room and gave Axel one of those bro-hugs. Demyx bent down and ruffled my hair. I glared at him again and stood up, brushing off my pants. Axel, being the dick he is, closed the door in my face. I growled and opened the door melodramatically. Axel was walking towards the ugly green chair with a bag of doritios in his hand. The room smelled like shit and alcohol, as usual.

I walked to my bed and picked up my book, or what it should be called, the remnants of my book. Axel and that asshole friend of his ripped the cover off of my book and wrote on the pages the didn't rip out. To put it simply I was beyond pissed, this book wasn't even mine! It was the library's! I'll be killed. I turned towards Axel who I could see oh-so-subtly- looking back at me to see me reaction when there was a knock on the door.

I ran to get it before Axel and flung it open, wincing when the door hit the wall. The person at the door was Sora holding a white plastic bag that said, "Minjie's Takeout" around a smiley face. He didn't wait for me to invite him in, and he walked towards me bed and stared at it. I closed the door and walked next to him. He placed the bag full of food on my bed.

"Why are your bed pink and brown?" He asked me. I snorted, isn't it obvious? I thought.

"The school gave it to me, why?" Sora looked at me weird and laughed.

"The school doesn't give out bed spreads." I heard Axel snicker from the chair. I, Roxas Strife, was played for a fool. I was tricked into believeing a dick-head. He bought them then, he must have somehow known that I was his going to be in his dorm. Or maybe it was gong to be someone else in this room, and they changed it, or he did it as a prank and didnt know it was going to be me in this room.

"Can you wait oustide for a second, Sora?" He nodded, picked up the bag and left the room. I waited ten seconds after the door closed before saying anything.

"You'll explain when I get back, Axel. You better wish that I don't tell Sora anything." With that I walked out of the room and joined Sora in the hallway. We met up with Ven and walked to the Dorm livinng area.

* * *

I haven't typed this in three months so I really do forget some of the things from the last chapter, and I apologize for that. Can I please have some constructive critisim, I NEED it. Haha, thanks for reading it anyway.


	3. TwinkleToes

**_OK! Time to update Threats! Sorry for the long wait, I'm admitting I like to not do my work, but my new year resolution is to actually do my work when i need to(I probably won't stick to it)! SO here it is after a month or so of waiting!_**

**_ENJOY! :)_**

**_And Im going to try and capture their personalities correctly._**

* * *

Steam rose in billows from the multiple containers of food. The fried rice smelled heavenly, and a tad spicy. The chicken and broccoli were bathed in a delectable brown sauce. All I could say was that this had to be the best dinner with friends you could ask for. Almost. The only friends I had here were Sora and Ventus. The others were all friends of Sora who either A) hated my guts because I was a homosexual, or B) didn't make an effort to talk to me. So yes, other than that this was absolutely perfect.

We were eating behind the dorms at a creaky metal table missing a few screws. The setting sun was more beautiful than words could describe. You could clearly see the ocean from the dorms, and the it was stunning at sunset with the sun reflecting on the water. That was the only nice part of where we were eating. It was probably meant to be a recreations area, but they scrapped the idea halfway through. There were unfinished basketball hoops, a soccer field with only one goal, and half made bleachers. Technically, this was an area no one would go, ever. I think it's because it's so dumpy and ugly.

The people I'm eating with don't seem to care though. They were either too focused on using their chopsticks correctly, eating their food _way _too fast, or plotting my death second by second. The chopsticks wre like second nature to me from eating at the Chinese place pretty much everyday back home. I snatched the container of chow mien and shoveled a good heap onto my plate. I let the steam rise up to my face, enjoying the warm tingle and sweet smell the steam brought with it.

I took to bites continuing to stare at the ocean. That's when Xion, the girl who never made an effort to look at me decided to strike up a conversation.

"So, Roxas, are you from the Islands? I don't think I've seen you around here before," She asked me. Her voice was a tiny bit harder than what I'd have expected from her. I thought that her voice would be as innocent as her looks. I swallowed the last bit of chow mien before answering, to not come off as a pig, of course.

"Um, no. I lived in Twilight Town, it's about six hours away by plane," I replied. I unscrewed my soda and took a swig, keeping a close eye on Xion to see her reaction to my moving so far from home. She didn't respond immediately.

"You moved that far? I hope you like it here," She paused for a second, thinking something over. "Isn't Twilight Town the place with blue ice cream?" I had to laugh. It was the same thing Sora had asked, I guess the legend of Twilight Town travels far.

"Yeah, Sea Salt Ice Cream. The best thing you'll ever taste. I had it every day back home. Isn't Destiny Islands the place with that star shaped fruit?" I answered. She smiled at me. I think I've found another friend.

"It's called the Paopu Fruit. They say that if two people share a Paopu Fruit, their destinies will be intertwined for eternity. Isn't that sweet?" I've heard of that legend before, only bits of it really. I always thought it was a load of bull.

"It's sweet, but it's Baloney." Xion stuck out her tongue playfully and laughed.

She ate a piece of broccoli and said, "That's because you don't believe in love!" She accused. She was kidding, but it made me think about the Holy Bible, and how it states homosexuality is wrong. Apparently Kairi thought the same thing.

"Or maybe he loves the wrong way," She hissed sharply. Xion looked confused. She set down her chopsticks and stared at her.

"What do you mean? There's not wrong way to love somebody." I don't know if she was defending me or her views. But at least she wasn't homophobic. Kairi pursd her lips and took a sip of Diet Coke.

"Never mind. Anyway, Xion did you hear about what happened at the beach last night?" The two of them started talking about complete nonsense. Kairi's face grew less and less angry every second. Soon she was laughing and telling jokes just like Xion would be doing with me. Kairi was actually pretty likeable when she wasn't envisioning herself maiming you. I continued eating until Riku spoke up.

"Sora, if you keep eating like that you'll get fat." Sora looked up a him and swallowed the huge amount of food that had been puffing out his cheeks. He crossd his arms.

"No, you're fat." I couldn't help but chuckle at Sora's turning of the tables, or at least his attempt to. Even Riku laughed a little bit. Riku stabbed a piece of pork with one of his chopsticks and held it up, examining it. He pointed at Sora with the chopstick.

"You'll end up like this piece of pork. Fat, juicy, and dead by the time you're 30," I laughed. Riku was funny, even though it was a little demeaning. Riku's eyes flashed to mine. What I saw wasn't loathing, but 9 tenths dislike, 1 tenth like. Maybe, if I continue making good impressions. Cue the bad impressions.

The door slammed open and a large group of people shuffled out of the slim door frame. Among them was Axel and Demyx.

As if on cue, the whole table(excluding me) stood up and glared at the large group of people who just left the dorm building. I'm guessing they had a reputation, or they had a few run-ins that caused hate and rivalry between them. Feeling left out I scrambled up.

Axel smiled at me.

"Hey _Twink_le-toes," He said wiggling his fingers and putting an emphasis on the twink in twinkle toes. _Jackass._ That was my only thought.

"Bastard," That was my oh-so-witty response. It was a lame one, I know. Axel's little followers snickered. My cheeks flared in embarassment.

"Aw, don't get yourself down, Twink. It was as good as you could've done," Demyx said in mock sympathy. That only made it worse. Sora got angry and puffed out his cheeks to show it.

"Hey, lay off!" He shouted at them. All of them laughed again, it was as if they thought of themselves as superior and the rest of us inferior. A lady with striking blue eyes and corn yellow hair styled like anntanae waved her hand and said, "Yeah, yeah whatever, you fags. What kind of food did you get us?" It took me a second to realize she meant the food we had been eating.

"We didn't get you anything, go bother someone else." Riku's reply was cold as ice and razor sharp. Larxene's strange blue eyes (that I deduced were contact lenses) turned to look in Riku's aqua ones. Her pretty pink lips curled into a sneer.

"Oh really? You didn't buy that food for us? I could've sworn you fags had us in mind when you ordered it. Am I wrong Twinkle-Toes?" She turned to me. Her eyes pierced into mine and her sneer became menacing.

"Of course you're wrong, dyke," I mumbled, trying to sound tiny, but failing with the last word I said. Larxene didn't even flinch from the insult. Instead she cackled.

"You're such a stupid little shit, Twinkle-Toes." I glared as hard as I could at her. She didn't even acknowledge my anger. She pushed Xion to the ground and stepped over her and sat down where she had been.

"Beat it losers." We obliged. I rushed to Xion, hoping to help her up. But Kairi got there before me. She looked at me, accusation plain on her face. The funny thing is that she has a right to put the blame on me. If it wasn't for me, Axel wouldn't have said anything to me, and we wouldn't have started fighting. It was all my fault and no one could deny that.

...Outside Sora's dorm...

"Jerks,"

"Assholes,"

"Do you have a brother, Sora?"

Guess which one of those three things I said. If you guessed line number three, you were right. I was plenty angry at them, but curiosty got the best of me. I saw that guy that looked almost exactly like Sora in the hallway watching as people walked by.

"What?" Sora askd turning to me? His face was flushed and his blue eyes seemed harder,

"Do you have a brother?" I asked him again. He nodded distractedly.

"Yeah, Vanitas," He pointed across the hall to the boy I suspected was his brother. He stared at Sora with his empty yellow eyes. "Three years older than me. You should stay away from him, he's bad news." It was a bit surprising that he would talk about his own brother like that. But I guess that some bonds are meant to be broken, like the bond between Axel and I. Broken and to never be mended.

"I will if you tell me to. And who were those people back there?" I asked him. Riku looked at me quickly, then his eyes darted off in a different direction.

"They call themselves the Organization. There's 12 of them all together. The one who pushed Xion is Larxene. The one with red hair is Axel, and the guy with a mullhawk is Demyx. They're bad people, don't talk to them. Stay away from them," He warned me. I nodded. The bad thing was that Axel was my roommate, I'll never be able to abandon him.

"Too bad that Axel's my roommate," I replied not even bothering to mask the hatred in my voice. That reminded me of the punishment I was going to give him. I detatched myself from the wall and walked the few feet to my door.

"Is that why you wanted to change rooms?" He said. I nodded and dug the key to the dorm out of my pocket. I jammed it into the lock and swung the door open. The room smelled like absolute shit. No kidding. I closed the door and quickly locked it. I waded through the filth and approached Axel's bed. I went through the drawers of the desk that was next to his bed, looking for something to mess up.

What I found was an abused iPod. I held it in my hand and turned it over. Maybe I could mess this up. I wanted to do something bad to it, something horrible. Changing the music won't do much, but taking away his music will. I went into my own bag and dug out my paperweight. I placed the ipod shuffle on his desk and gripped the paperweight in my hand. Lucky for my, it was a fairly heavy paperweight of a house.

With all my might I brought the paperweight down on the iPod. I did that many times until all that was left was a small pile of broken technology. I shoveled it into the trash bin. I went through his desk looking for something else.

I found nothing.

Damn. My fun is ruined.

* * *

**_You Likey?_**

**_I hpoe you did!_**

**_Thanks for reading. And some critiques please?_**


	4. Locked Doors

**Okay, another chapter of Threats.**

**Recap:So Roxas punished Axel by smashing up his iPod shuffle. I'm sorry anon! I didn't even think about dying any of his clothes pink! I wish I did that though!**

**And if you guys haven't noticed, I update my stories in a certain order(usually). New Kids, Threats, Don't Mess with the Rules. Since CoWPiKH isn't a 'normal' story I never have a set date for the updates with that story.**

**ENJOY!:)**

**

* * *

**Holy crud.

I just smashed his iPod.

The intensity of the situation didn't even hit me until I heard someone shuffling from the door to our dorm. I had been cleaning the dorm before I heard the shuffling. I couldn't stand to live in a pig sty. I must say so myself that I did a darn good job. I had managed to scrape the bags of chips off the floor, I threw them out in Axel's garbage can to further hide the evidence of my punishment. That left his clothes that littered the floor. I had to make scoop up his clothes five seperate times. I had no idea where to put them, I didn't want them in the closet where they could mingle with mine, so I put them under his bed (I admit that was partly to annoy him even further).

At the same moment the door opened my cell rang. I dug my cell phone out of my pocket, glancing at Axel quickly to see his surprised and slightly horrified expression. I clicked the talk button and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Roxas?" The voice on the other end asked. It was my Dad, Cloud. Did I sound weird or something?

"Yeah?" I said.

"What did you want to talk about?" What did I want to talk about, it's more like what was _he_ talking about?

"What?"I asked him confused. He sighed into the other end and I could pretty much envision him rubbing his face with his huge hand.

"You left a message earlier telling me to call you. So, what did you want to talk about?" Oh, yeah. I forgot about calling him from the recent events.

"Oh right, I forgot. It's been okay so far, I guess. Just guess who my roommate is,"I challenged him. He didn't think for long.

"Is it a bastard named Axel?" Haha, my dad and I have the same view on Axel, that and he was spot on, obviously.

"Who else would it be?" I asked sarcastically.

"I should kill that guy-" He was cut off by a fuming Axel who ripped my phone out of my hands ad through it against the door.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM?" He barked into my face. Joy oh joy, I was just _dying_ for this moment to come. I crossed my arms and looked at my maimed cell phone.

"First, this is my room too. And second, I only cleaned it," I said trying not to yell profanities at him. I couldn't take my eyes off of my cell phone, my baby, ruined. That bitch was going to pay dammit. Axel made noises of frustration and stomped around while holding his head. Was he seriously having a hissy fit?

"I don't care about what you did with all that fucking garbage! Where's my clothes?" He yelled once again. I swear, spit flew on my face with every word he said.

"Find them yourself, I have a baby to fix," I said while standing up in an almost defiant manner. I tried my best not to run to my phone, but then again I couldn't help myself, he was my baby after all. When I reached my phone I couldn't help but gasp. I wish I had stayed back. My baby was beyond repair. My little sweetie-pie was dead. Shit. Now I have to get a new one. I'll go with Sora tomorrow or something because we had no class tomorrow.

I heard Axel grumbling and rummaging through something, undoubtably his desk. I held my breath and picked up my baby. I took her-my sweetie-and huddles into the corner trying to make myself appear tiny, or better yet, invisible. Yeah, it didn't work. I heard Axel's choked scream and him opening other drawers, throwing anything useless to the ground.

"_Where is it?"_ His voice wavers and I could tell he was trying not to scream. His scream before would have been nothing compared to what he'll sound like in about five. I stood up, shoving my dead baby into my pants pocket. I turned around to face a fuming Axel with a face red enough to challenge the red of his hair. I put on my innocent face, but I couldn't help but tease him.

"Whatever do you mean, Axel?" I mock ask him.

"Where's my iPod?" I shrugged, trying my best to look clueless even though the devil could obviously see right through my disguise. He stomped his feet around and grabbed is head while grumbling. He took deep breaths and tried his best to calm down (though he failed at it). He looked at me again and swallowed while trying to keep his voice under control while he was talking.

"Where the hell is it?" I smiled, trying to irk him to death. I shrugged again and back up towards the door and placed my hand on the knob. I turned it and began to turn it while pushing out the door.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

Then I swung open the door and ran out. I slammed the door and began speed walking through the halls, knowing without a doubt that if I slowed down I would be skwered by Axel's spikes. I don't know if there's a curfew at DIU, there probably is, but I could care less right now. I'm more focused on getting away with my life. I heard a door open and I began to sprint, since it's probably Axel.

There's only one place to go, and that's behind DIU. I try my best the remember the way to the back door Sora had taken me to. I made a turn at the place I saw my look alike. I find that I'm not the only person lurking in the halls this late at night. I see Sora's older brother, the one that he told me to stay away from. Vanitas. He was standing against a wall, his cold yellow eyes watching me as I ran from my certian death.

"What's up with you?" He asked me. His voice is different than Sora's, but it's still alike in a way. His voice sounds more, I don't know, evil? Sora's voice is cheery, but Vanitas just sounds, evil, and glum. I slow down.

"Running from death," I tell him while pointing down the hall to where my dorm is. Vanitas walked to the corner and looked around the corner where I was pointing. He looked back at me and he sneered.

"Freak," I turned away from him and continued sprinting down the halls. I make two more turns that I hope are right and I end up at the door that leads to the back of DUI. I open the door and grasped it between both hands. I turned the knob quickly and dart out into the night. I can barely tell that this was where I ate earlier, but I can still tell. All of the unfinshed works are now just black blobs in the dark night.

Now I wish I had put on my shoes before I ran out.

I sat outside for maybe half an hour, and it was getting cold. I walk back to the back door and turn the knob. Or at least I try to. The knob wouldn't even turn. _Am I turning it in the wrong direction? _I turn my hand the other, hopefully making the knob twist also. Instead it stays in the same spot. I turn to the side and run to the door. I hit the door with a dull thud, but it didn't budge and it left my shoulder aching.

"Shit," I say, my thought becoming a word. I have to make it back into the school, and the only means to achieving that is to walk there. In the dark. Damn. I place my hand on the wall and slowly place one foot in front of the other. While I walk, I stumble over garbage and my own feet in the darkness. A couple of times the hand hanging by my side slams into an object that I can't identify.

When I did find the front of the school the lights were no longer shining through the glass doors. I almost fall over twice in my haste to get to the front door. When I reach it I take a while to find the metal handle. When I do find it, I grasp it and pull with all of my might. It doesn't move. I pull it harder, but the door still doesn not move. The night air is cutting through my thin clothes and I started shivering.

I beat my hands against the doors, aching for someone to hear my helplessness. Someone heard it.

A light flashed through the glass. It wasn't an actual light that you would find on the ceiling of a building, but a flashlight. The light shined right into my eyes and I was forced to shield them with my arms. The light was redirected and I lowered my arms. Speak of the Devil.

The light had been turned to the person's face and I saw probably the worst person imagineable. Axel. He was smiling, he was teasing me. Then he did something worse than tease me. He shook a ring of keys, and I swear, I can hear the jingle of those keys from all the way out here. He stuck his tongue out, and I was overcome by a blinding whit, red hot fury. I banged my hands against the door and yelled profanaties and obsceneties from where I was.

Axel laughed and gave me the finger before walking away. The light from his flashlight faded and I was left alone in the darkness once again. I slumped against the door, feeling much like a worn boot. I didn't want to go to sleep, I don't think I'll be able to wake up again. I sigh and bury my head in my hands. My hands are killing my from how I was abusing them, but I didn't really care, I was more focused on staying alive through the night.

That's when an idea struck me. It should be warmer by the beach right? If you couldn't tell, I have poor thinking skills. But at least it was something, and if I move, I could keep my muscles warm and active. I slowly unfold myself and begin the long trek to the beach.

...

.

..

...10 minutes later...

I followed the smell of salt through the trees. There weren't many trees in the forest, it wasn't long, but boy was it thick. It was even harder to walk through the woods at night than I anticipated. My face was constantly assaulted by branchs swinging into my face, and I fell over three times from tripping over roots of trees. After what seemed like forever, the dirt gradually changed to sand.

I began feelining fainter and fainter with each passing second. It got to the point that I was barely able to stand up.

When I reached the edge of the forest, I caught one glimpse of the sea. The water was barely distinguisable from the night sky, being only a smidgen lighter in color than the sky. The sky was black, but had grey clouds floating in the sky. They moved quickly, and the moon made it's first appearance tonight. There was an off white strip of white rippling across the water, and my breath was taken away from the sight.

Just before passing out, I realized that it was my first time seeing the ocean.

* * *

**So, did you like it or hate it? I liked the beginning, but I think it got a bit cruddy at the end.**

**Comments? Critiques? I'll be glad to hear them.**


	5. Tifa

**I know the wait for my stories has been getting shorter, but honestly, I still think it's a long time if you have to wait 1 or 2 weeks. I know it's better than months, but I'm sorry for making you wait!**

**So, last chapter Axel found that Roxas smashed up his iPod, but not before he broke Roxas' cell phone while he was talking to his Pops. Roxas ran out of his room with Axel close behind him. Roxas made his way to where he ate dinner with his friends earlier. It was night time and Roxas tried to go inside, but it was locked (FAKE SURPRISE:O) He made his way to the front of the school and found the front doors were also locked! OMFG! WHO COULD IT BE? Axel of course! After Axel leaves Roxas goes to the beach, where he passes out almost immediately after stepping onto the sand.**

**Sorry for that boring recap! See rant right up thar^**

**ENJOY MY FAITHFUL READERS! :)**

**Lol, there's like, 100 words on A/N**

**

* * *

**

I was woken up by water being poured onto my back. I growled at the disturbance of my peaceful sleep and swatted the around me. Someone shouts for more water. After a minute or so, more water is poured onto my back. I open my mouth to scream, but I don't exactly let anything out as much as let things in. Sand filled my mouth, and I was brought back to my senses.

I scrambled up and sat on my butt. I spit the sand out of my mouth and scraped my tongue. Only when most of the sand was out of my mouth I noticed an arm was patting my back. I looked at the owner of the arm and saw Sora's worried face staring at me. Xion and Ventus came running into view seconds later. Kairi and Riku followed them, but didn't seem very worried for me.

"Roxas! What happened?" He nearly screamed into my face. For whatever reason, I didn't want him to know. If he did, he's confront Axel and get his ass kicked. That was the worst case scenario.

"I just went out for a walk last night. You know, midnight swim and all," I told him. I was still tired beyond belief, and my voice sounded dazed to my own ears. Sora scoffed and looked at Ventus.

"Can you believe this guy?" Ventus shook his head, as did Xion. Sora turned back to me, and gestured at my feet. To my horror, I realized that they were white as a sheet of paper. I rubbed them, trying to get the blood flowing again.

"Where are your shoes? Why would you go outside at _night_ without your shoes on? Why would you risk your feet like that?" I pursed my lips, and shrugged. My thoughts went to my cell phone.

"I dunno. Ask someone else. Oh, and I almost forget to tell you, I need to go shopping for a new cell phone today. My baby met an unfortunate end." I produce my cell phone. I put it on the sand and I stare at its mangled being. I sigh and stroke my baby. We went through a lot together; many angry texts to Axel, many 'Why did you do it?" texts to Axel. I guess this is the end of our run together.

Xion snorted.

"We'll fix that cell phone problem later. We should get you inside," She said. She stepped forward and pulled me up off of the sand. Kairi looked less than pleased. She crossed her arms and glared fairly openly at me.

"We were supposed to have a full day at the beach! I don't want to take care of some idiot who slept on a beach!" She screeched. Riku nodded and didn't glare, but I could see how unhappy he was.

"He's our friend! Of course we'll help him! Right Roxas?" Sora asked me. I didn't want Kairi and Riku to hate my guts for the rest of my life, and I'm positive that agreeing won't help the, like me anymore than they did. I shook my head, which caught everyone off guard.

"They're right. I can make it back without any problems. Stay on the beach and have some fun! I'll go get my cell phone by myself." Every eye has this look of surprise in them. I know I made the right choice. I have gotten so used to people hating me for being gay, or just flat out not liking me. I find it a priority to have Kairi and Riku like me. I want the friends of my closest friend here to not hate me.

"But Roxas-"Sora starts, but I cut him off.

"It's okay Sora, really," I say. I bend down and scoop up my cell phone. I place it in my pocket and begin the trek back to the Dorms. The woods were nearly silent, and there were no animals running about. I continually stepped on fallen branches, and wilting thorn bushes. That always resulted in my jumping about for a minute holding my foot, and refraining from screaming bloody murder (for Sora's sake, of course). When I made it out of the woods there were numerous people talking and chatting to their friends. They too wore swim wear and had towels on their arms. I'm guessing that they just assumed I had forgotten to bring a towel to the beach, so I put my clothes on to cover up because they didn't look at me much.

I walked past them and decided not to go through the front doors because that route takes much longer to make it to my room. I quickly make my way to the back door, and to my pleasure find it vacant. I sigh with relief that Axel wasn't there. I take the leg of my pants and squeeze them, doing to my best to wring them out. It didn't do much. I gave up wringing out my clothes and placed my hand on the handle.

I turned my hand, and smiled to myself when the knob turned. I pushed the door open and quickly went inside. I left a trail of droplets as I made my way to my room. There weren't many people in the halls, and I took a guess saying that it was because of the wonderful weather.

When I make it back to my dorm I dig around in my pocket for my key. I checked my left pocket and found no key, I tried the right picket, and I came back empty once again. I puffed my cheeks in frustration and tried my best to not rip off my pants and empty my pockets by shaking them around.

I searched through both butt pockets, and found nothing. I groan and try my best to not cry from frustration. I sink against the door while the feeling of dread comes over my like a storm cloud. I bury my head in my hands. After moping for what seemed like an hour, but was more likely five minutes, I turn my head to the door. I brace my hands against the door and bring my head against it. I was so pissed. At myself, mainly.

I beat my head against the door and growled with hatred for Axel. My head throbbed, so I dropped my arms and let my head fall to the floor. I lied there for god knows how long. I waved my arms around while I screamed a stream of curses directed towards Axel when a I hear a small clink. I knew that there was no one else in the hallway, and the no one had decided to throw something for no reason. I sat up and looked around. My gaze fell upon a silver key. _My _key. I crawled over to the key and picked it up. I studied it, though that was unnecessary, because I knew it was mine due to the smiley face key cap.

I smiled, then laughed at my fortune. I had no idea where it could have come from, but I knew that someone had my back. I'm guessing it was Sora who threw the key. I got up quickly and noticed all of the splotches of water on the carpet and the drops that were racing down the door.

_Whatever._ I thought. I jammed the key into the lock and quickly went into my room. I locked the door and surveyed everything. I made sure that nothing of mine was missing and/or demolished. Everything seemed to be fine. I quickly shred my clothes and my pants. I waltzed over the closet and threw open the door. To my relief all of my clothes were untouched. I grabbed a black shirt and a pair of jeans. I decided that I would just wash my clothes later. I grabbed a towel and dried my hair and arms (which I should have done before I put on my dry clothes).

I was just about to leave when the perfect idea for revenge popped into my mind. He broke my cell phone, so I don't I sell his? I went to his desk and looked in the drawers. They were empty. I looked in the other drawers and saw that they too were empty. I sighed and I knew that he had taken his cell with him. I cursed him in my mind and kicked his desk.

_CLUNK!_

Something fell from the desk. I dropped to my knees and saw the jack pot. His cell phone was lying on the ground. I picked it up and turned it over in my hands. I placed it atop the desk and turned my back to the desk. I lied down on my back and scooted under the desk. I laughed. I laughed very, very hard.

He had learned that I had been going through his stuff, and he actually cut a hole in his desk and covered it with a piece of larger wood. I must have kicked the piece of wood out of the way, because the hole was staring at me. I grabbed his cell phone and turned it on, using it as a light source.

I saw many things lining the edge of hole. I stuck my hand in the hole, and guided the items out. They fell and I moved my head away. There were about six things that fell out of the hole. I felt around for anything else, and there was none.

I inspected the things he had hidden from me. There was a book of sex positions (really Axel, really?), condoms, a pieces of paper with random drawings, crumpled pieces of paper, a small box full of cards filled with names, and a wad of money. I felt around in the hole for the piece of wood, and guided it to cover the hole.

I came out from under the desk and brought all of his items with me. I went to my own bed and sat on it. I felt like I had found a pot of gold. Now only where to hide these things, that's the next step. I bounced up and down while thinking. And idea hit me at full speed. I put the things on the ground and pulled the bed sheets back. I threw the pillows off and went into my own duffle bag. I searched the pockets and found what I was looking for, a pocket knife.

I slide the knife part out and pressed it against the mattress. I cut three sides of a square and folded back the material. I put all of the items in the hole, along with the pocket knife. I fixed the bed and went to the door. I slipped on my shoes and grabbed Axel's cell phone.

…At the Store…

The woman behind the counter, whose name tag said her name was Tifa, had long brown hair in a pony tail, and her eyes were scarlet. She greeted me like family.

"Hey honey! So you're here to get a phone?" She asked me. I immediately liked her. The first thing I needed to do was sell Axel's cell phone. I placed it on the counter.

"I need to sell this cell phone though. It kept malfunctioning," I said to her. She nodded and smiled.

"I'll do this right away! Just come back when you find the right phone!" She said to me. I smiled back at her. I felt like I was at home with my father. I wanted to take a picture of her and send it to my father, I think that they'll be good together. I walk away to inspect the phones. I settle on a black T-mobile my touch 3g slide. I bring it up to the counter. She gives me another smile.

She rings it up and puts it in a bag for me.

"Here you go. Use it well honey. I'll see you later!" I'm guessing that I will have to come back and talk to her anyways, so I agree on that statement. I wave goodbye and give her one more smile.

…In his dorm…

I had just finished setting up my cell phone (I kept my old number), and Axel wasn't back yet. I was planning on going to the beach to swim with my friends. I wanted to call dad first and tell him about that cashier.

I dialed his number, and he picked up on the first ring.

"Hey dad," I say to him.

"Hey Rox, so why did you call?" He asked me. I smile just thinking about the thought of my dad and the woman together.

"There was this lady at the cell phone shop, and she was very nice. She kept calling me sweetie and everything. If you ever come over here you should talk to her, maybe you two could hit it off," I say with a small laugh. My dad doesn't anything. He takes a deep breath.

"What does she look like?" He asks me. I gave a big laugh. My dad was always one for good looking women.

"She has long brown hair and it was in a ponytail. Her hair went down to about her wait, I'll say. She has red eyes too. And fair skin."

"What was her name?" He asks me.

"Tifa, why?" My dad sighed. I could see him drumming his fingers.

"What's wrong, Dad?" I asked him again.

"There's something I have to tell you. It's about your mom. It's about Tifa."

* * *

**OOOH! Cliffy (not really) haha! I hope you like that. Originally, I was going to have Axel make an epic appearance when Roxas was changing, and you would've found out his secret, but I think the secret of why Ventus and Roxas look alike needed to be tended to first. If you haven't figured it out yet, please, take a wild guess and tell me what you think in a review.**

**Also, since Axel's secret will become known VERY, VERY soon, tell me what you think it is in a review. I won't tell if you're right or not, b/c then it wouldn't be as fun!**

**Comment? Constrictive Crit.? Flames? Love? Leave it in a review so I can hear about it!**


	6. Food Dye and Secrets

**Heya, next chapter of Threats! I know It's an early update, but I just had to get this one out! **

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL BE SO INSANELY EPIC THAT YOU WILL JIZZ IN YOUR PANTS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Soo, last chapter Roxas was woken up on the beach by Sora and his gang. In an attempt to make Riku and Kairi like him he told Sora that he could manage by himself. In the dorm building, he had forgotten his room key and was left sitting outside. Then an angel (not really) threw the key at Roxas. Roxas found Axel's cell phone and other thing, such as crumpled letters and drawings. Roxas went to the cell phone store and sells Axel's cell phone, and buys one for himself, of course. There he meets Tifa (who I was originally going to have be Aerith), a woman who treats him like family. He calls up his dad and tells him about the woman, hoping to two could meet and hit it off. Then his dad tells him that Tifa is his mom. AND THAT'S WHERE THE CHAPTER ENDED!**

**This chapter will be so fun to write, and I hope it's fun to read! I'd like to start off by saying this is the chapter where everything will be revealed. You'll know why Ven and Roxas look alike, what Axel's secret is, and you'll have two punishments in this chapter! Yeah, that's so important (not). :L**

**

* * *

**

"What are you saying?" I asked my Dad. My dad laughed.

"I thought you were smart enough to figure it out," He replied. I took a deep breath in. I had always known that my Mom had left us, but I had always assumed she had moved somewhere far away, and that I would never meet her again. I didn't even think that she was a nice person for leaving.

"Tifa's my Mom?" I say, still unsure of the truth. I can picture my Dad trying to take the safe route.

"Yeah, if I haven't made it obvious enough. There's another part to it," He said. They either have another kid or I'm adopted. It's either or.

"What do you mean?" I ask. My Dad takes a deep breath.

"You were in a set," He said. A set?

"You mean, like twins or something?" I ask.

"Yeah, you had a twin brother. You looked just the same." My thoughts go to Ven right away.

"Ventus?" I ask without realizing it. Could Ven be my brother? Could we actually be related at all?

"Yeah, how did you know?" My Dad says. I laugh bitterly. To think I'm friends with my long lost twin brother, and met my mother all within two days. That really is something.

"He goes to my college. He's my friend. Why didn't you tell me?" I ask him. Why wouldn't he tell me that I have a twin? Why? I have a right to know.

"After Tifa had you, she started talking to an old boyfriend of hers. I cam home one night and saw them. We got a divorce and she took Ven with her to Destiny Islands. I didn't want to create bad blood," He tells me. I nod, still disbelieving.

"Well, we're friends, and we'll keep being friends, until the end of time that is. And now that I know he's my twin, we'll be closer than before," I say with determination. I _will_ become best friends with my twins, even if that means no secrets. My Dad laughs.

"That's good to hear. Hey, I gotta go, I'll talk to you tomorrow," He says. I nod even though he can't see me.

"Bye Dad. Love you," I say into the phone.

"Love you too. Bye." He hung up the phone. I slid my new phone into my pocket and lay back on my bed. I rubbed my eyes. Today was a long day, and I learned too many new things. I had no idea what to do with the rest of my day. I settled for calling Ventus and setting up a time to meet up and talk about what happened.

The knob on the door turns and I look to the door. Axel was nothing to see, so I turn back to the ceiling as soon as the door begins to open. I hear him and someone else walk in, and he snorts, probably from seeing my on my bed. I hear someone running, and I know that I should be worried but I'm not.

Air rushed out of my lungs and I heaved in. Demyx had run and jumped onto me. He laid on his back and smiled.

"HEY! It's Twinkle-Toes!" He says in an overly cheery voice. Demyx had always been the nicer of the duo of Axel and Demyx, from what I've seen anyway. Axel walks over and pushed Demyx off and leans down to look me in the eyes.

"Get out of here Twinkle-Toes. Come back in an hour," He says. I nod and push him out of the way and slide off of the bed. I walk to the door and slip on my shoes. When I'm almost completely out the door, Axel talks.

"How'd you like your night outside?" He asks me. I turn back and look at him. I put on a large smile.

"I had a nice sleep down by the beach. Thanks for asking," I say. I close the door and walk around aimlessly, trying to find something to do. I figured that the first thing I should do is call Ven. I take my cell out of my pocket and dial his number. He picks up on the third ring.

"Hello?" He asks.

"Hey Ven, it's Roxas."

"Hey! What's up?" He asks in probably the cheeriest voice imaginable.

"I have to tell you something important. Is there any time we can meet up?"

"Yeah, I can meet you at the Dorm Lounge in about ten minutes," He responds. His voice lost every cheery aspect.

"Okay, I'll be there. See you," I say before hanging up. I slide the phone back into my pocket and make my way to the Dorm Lounge. The halls are empty, and so is the Dorm Lounge. I take a seat at one of the couches and wait for Ven. I hang my head in my hands, truly in a rut. I had no idea how I would tell Ven of our being twins. I hear someone run into the Dorm Lounge. There's no doubt in my mind that the person is Ven. He walks to the couch and sits down next to me.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asks me. I look at him and I see that he's genuinely concerned. I decide that going right for the kill would be the best thing to do.

"Ven, I'm your brother," I say simply. Ven's eyes widen.

"What? We can't be!" He yells. I nod at him.

"My Dad told me. I met your mom at the Cell Phone Store, and she treated me like family," I say to him. Ven shakes his head.

"We can't be! We just can't!" He looks out the window and shakes his head, his voice trailing off. I rub my head, starting to feel the same denial as Ven.

"It explains how we look alike," I say, taking a slightly different approach. Ven looked back at me, and gave me a look over.

"I suppose. But my Mom told me that my father died! She never said anything about a brother though!" He said, obviously getting confused. I know this wasn't a good time to laugh, but I did. The thought of my Dad being dead and my not knowing was funny, I have to admit that much.

"My Dad is definitely not dead," I say. Ven doesn't answer for a while, and he looks away from me.

"Did you know?" He asks me. I shake my head.

"I found out today. I told my Dad about your Mom, and he told me the truth." Ven turns his head to me again. He had a dazed look to him.

"What is the truth?" He asks me. I didn't know whether I should tell him that his mother cheated or not, but I figure he deserves the whole truth, right?

"Your Mom began talking to an old boyfriend after she had us. My Dad came home one night and saw them having sex. They got a divorce and your Mom got to keep you. My Dad had told me that my Mom left us, but he never said anything about a twin," I say. Ven takes a deep breath and sighs. He rubs his hair and leans back in the couch.

"She's still with him," He says. I look at him, confused.

"With who?" I ask.

"Leon. He's the guy that made our parents get a divorce," He says to me. I know I shouldn't but I feel a special hatred for Leon. If it weren't for him I would still have a whole and happy family.

"I hate him already," I say. Ven laughs.

"He's nice enough," He says back to me. I shrug.

"I still don't like him," I say. Ven smiles.

"What's your Dad like?" Ven asks.

"He's quiet, and he looks a lot like us, though he styles his hair differently. He's nice, and funny. He likes to get things done quickly."

We exchanged stories about our childhood, and our parents. Finally, Ven told me about the time he had peed in his pants last year when Riku had scared him. He asked me if there was a secret that I wanted to share. It's no or never. I can either tell him that I'm gay right now, or never tell him. I prefer the former.

"Yeah, there is something I want to tell you. I'm gay. I'm not one of those scarf wearing gays, I'm one of those gays who act like any other guy, but like other men and not girls," I say sourly. I am a proud person, and I don't think Ven would be too proud to know that his brother is gay. I know I wouldn't.

"You are?" He asked. I could see how he was surprised; his eyebrows had arched.

"Yeah, that's the reason I had moved here. I was bullied out of Twilight Town."

"What a bunch of assholes," He said simply. I laughed. I had to admit, after so many people hating me for my sexuality, it was different to have someone who was still nice to me even when they knew. It felt nice.

"Yeah, they were. The worst part is that all of the friends I had before I told them ditched me for all of the haters," I said to him. Ven snorted.

"Well, I say fuck them! It's their loss! You're my brother and my friend, and I'm damn proud to be!" He said. I smiled, I had at least one form of support now, and it was amazing.

"Have you ever heard of the 'Gay Virus' article?" I ask. Ven shakes his head and says, "No, what's that?"

"Well, Axel Flynn lived in Twilight Town, and we used to be friends. He knew who I was gay, and we told each other a lot of things. Well, he was older and he left for college. He decided to write everything I had ever told him in an article, he posted it online. Everyone in my school read it, and the bullying only got worse. It's what made me come to Destiny Islands, I just couldn't stay there anymore," I finish my story. Ven seems less that happy.

"Axel's a douche, that's all there is to it. You know what you should do? You should tell his deepest darkest secret. That'll mess him up," Ven declared. That was exactly what I was going to do.

"Well, his darkest secret is-"I was cut off by the sound of Axel's cry. I looked around and saw Axel run over to where I was sitting. He looked erratic. Axel slapped my hair and kicked my leg.

"You swore you wouldn't tell you little shit!" He shouted at me. I smirked and crossed my arms, standing up.

"Shut up you ass hat! I have the right to tell since you told all of my secrets and fucked up my life even more than it already was! I'm going to tell your secret whether you like it or not!" Axel's lip curled and twitched, his eyes had this angry fire about them.

"You won't tell you faggot! Why don't you go check out your clothes? I think you'll find a reason to not tell," I immediately ran down the hall, fearing the worst. I heard footsteps echoing mine. I reached my room within seconds and I opened the door rushing in. The person came in after me.

I walked over to my closet and threw the door open. I nearly had a breakdown. All of my clothes had been written on in marker, or cut up. I took down my favorite shirt- or what's left of it. Axel had written the word 'FAG' over the front and he cut the sleeves off. I slumped to the ground and I screamed as loudly as I could. The person placed an arm on my shoulder; I looked up to see Ven glaring at the wall. He looked back at me, and gave me a smile, trying to apologize for Axel's dick personality.

"I know what you can do," He says.

"What's that?" I ask him. Ven smiles deviously.

"Let's take all of his clothes and dye them pink. That will show him not to mess with an angry homo," He said. I laughed. Ven and I thought alike. I stood up and threw my shirt back into the closet and stomped on it. I wasn't going to sit here and cry like a baby because Axel did something, I'm going to take action. I'm going to take action with my brother.

I grabbed my duffle bag and went Axel's bed. All of his clothes were still there. I emptied out my duffle bag and hid the contents in a small compartment I had found in the wall. I zipped the bag.

"Can you get those two trash cans?" I asked Ven. He obliged and grabbed both of them. I put the duffle bag over my shoulder and walked out of the dorm, locking the door behind me.

Later, I was in a small park with Ven. I poured water into the trash cans and two other large buckets, and I followed that with pink dye. When the dye was ready I unzipped the duffle bag and took out a handful of clothes. I smiled at Ven, who was also scooping out clothes.

"You ready bro?" I asked him. He nodded and smiled. Ven pulled on gloves, but I left my hands bare. I wanted the dye to be like blood, I wanted to pretend it was Axel's blood, because I'm killing him right now. After about ten minutes of drying, Ven spoke up.

"Roxas, what was Axel's secret anyway?" He asked. I smile, this is the single best moment of my life.

"Do you promise to tell everyone you meet?" I ask him. Ven nods and takes out the underwear he had been dying. They were completely pink.

"I promise. Now tell me!" He says. I smile even wider. I had been waiting for this moment to come for much too long.

"Axel is gay."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Yes, Axel IS gay! I had always planned on him being gay, I didn't take suggestions, I had my own idea. I hope you honestly enjoyed that chapter! So **

**I want to hear you reactions from that. And now, for the best guess at what Axel is: **

**A PORN STAR! It hurt because I laughed so hard. You know who you are ;) And you're now my favorite person for guessing that, it was awesome. **

**What do you think of the relationship between Ven and Rox? How about Axel and Roxas? Do you like reading their punishments? Do you like them so far?**

**Comment? Flame? Constructive Crit.? Tell me, I'd like to hear about it! And I'm sorry the chapter had such poor quality, I'm dead tired.**


	7. The Letter

**It's the next chapter of Threats! It's quick, I know, but that's why you love me(if you do love me)! Anyways, I want to give my everlasting love, internet cookies, and thanks to every single person who reviewed on the last chapter! There were 15 reviews last chapter, and the happiness I got from that made me jizz in my pants! Not really... Anyway, last chapter I revealed Axel's secret, which was that he is gay. I also revealed that Ven and Roxas are twins. Ven, being the totally amazing bro he is, helped Rox with his lastest punishment. And that punishment was dying all of Axel's clothes pink.**

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

**And P.S. this chapter won't be NEARLY as awesome as the last one, but I still hope you love it!**

**

* * *

**

Ven and I decided to to leave the buckets in his darm so Axel wouldn't suspect a thing. I sat on his bed and bounced up and down, waiting for him to find a place to put it. I still couldn't get used to it; Ven and I are brothers. I could barely process it, but it explained a lot of things. Like how Tifa treated me like her own son and why Ven and I looked so much alike. Ven grumbled and decided to leave them in the closet. He walked back and sat down next to me on the bed.

"Are you going to tell the others?" He asked. I turned to look at him and find that he's looking at me.

"What?" I ask him. Ven cracks a smile.

"You know, how you're gay and all," He said. I could tell he had no problem with my being gay just by the way he said it. I shrugged. I might tell Sora, but I'm not telling Kairi and Riku. I know that they know about it already, but I'm positive they'll get even more hostile if I admitted it to thier face.

"I might tell Sora," I say to him, leaving out Riku and Kairi. I knew he understood why I left out Riku and Kairi. Ven nods.

"Sora will be supportive, trust me," He said. I nodded and hugged the bag of Axel's clothes. I didn't want them to leave my sight. They could be stolen if I let them go for one minute. I looked at my hands. They were stained a dark pink, so dark they were nearly red.

"When are you going to get new clothes?" He asks. Tomorrow, most likely. I'll use the money I found in Axel's room to pay for it. I was about to answer when the door opened. A tall male with black hair and shockingly bright blue eyes walks into the room. He looks at us, and I know that he's confused a which one of us is Ven. I get up off the bed and put the duffle bag into Ven's arms. I walk to the man and stick my hand out. I give him a large smile that he returns. He gives it a large shake then lets go.

"My name is Roxas. I'm Ven's brother," I tell him. The guy nods and looks between us.

"I should've guessed. I thought you were a genetic copy or something. Oh well, my fantasy is ruined," He says with a smile and laugh. Then he continues, "I'm Zach, nice to meet you!" He says making the smile on his face double in size. I laugh at how ridiculous it looks.

"It's nice to meet you too," I say back. I hear Ven get up and hurry towards us.

"Hey Zach, want to know something interesting?" He asks. I smile, knowing all too well what Ven had in mind. Zach squealed in a sarcastic manner and nodded enthusiastically.

"Do tell," He said with obvious interest. Ven smiled deviously.

"Axel is GAY! Yeah, I said it! He's GAY! G-A-Y! He's like a unicorn, full of shit and sparkles!" He shouted, not holding his voice back. I laughed. Zach didn't act like he believed us. He crossed his arms.

"Yeah, uh-huh. I'm going to need some proof before I can go start spreading the word," He said. My high falls. It would be much harder to get people to get people to believe this story than I thought it would. Ven's shoulders dropped.

"Wah?" He asked, not even bothering to form an actual word.

"I need some proof before I can believe that," He says. I groan. There was absolutely no way I can get him to believe us. I have no proof, there's absolutely nothing that can even be close to proof. Ven turns to me as if I hold the answer to everything.

"Do you have anything?" He asks. My thoughts go back to the pieces of folded paper I had found in Axel's desk..

"Well, I think. I haven't really looked at it, but it might be," I say. Ven smiles and runs to get the duffle bag from the bed. He shoves it at me and grabs my wrist, and pushes me to the door. I stop just before hitting it and clutch to the bag for dear life. Ven throws the door open and grabs my wrist again. He half runs half drags me behind him. Ven races down the halls and makes turns every here and there. Then we're in front of my door again. Ven nudges me forward. I throw the bag back at him, savoring the _oof!_ that came from Ven. _That's payback bitch._

Before digging up the key I try the knob to see if Axel was in the room and forgot to lock the door. It didn't budge. Good. I produced the key to my room. I jammed it into the lock and turned it. I heard the satisfying click and slid my key back into my pocket. I opened the door and closed it right before Ven could get in. I smiled when I heard him run into the door. I opened the door and glared at me. I gave him a cheesy smile.

Ven walked over to my bed and inspected the comforter. I locked the door before going to Ven. I didn't need anyone to walk in after all. Ven was rubbing my comforter.

"Bro, why do you have pink bed spread?" He asked. I took the pillow off the bed before answering.

"Axel got it. I never got around to chanign them," I say back. Ven nods.

"Do you have the ones you brought?" He asks yet another question. I nod while pulling back the sheets. The small hole in the matress made an appearance. Ven got off the bed and walked to the closet. He threw open the door and seemed to be sifting through the junk. I lookat him from the corner of my eye and see that that was exactly what he was doing. I turn back to the matress and pull back the square.

"What are you doing?" I ask him. He closes the closet door and walks back to the bed. I look at him and see that he has the bed spread and sheets I had brought. He unzipped the pack and dumped it out on the floor. When he didn't answer I grabbed the folded pieces of paper and closed the square. I looked back at Ven and saw that he was pulling of Axel's bed sheets.

"Really bro, what the hell are you doing?" I asked for the second time. He smiles at me and walks to my bed.

"I'm putting the sheets you brought onto your bes silly," He says while pulling off the sheets and comforter.

"Then why are you taking off Axel's sheets abd stuff?" I asked. Ven smiled and I swear I saw true evil.

"Oh, nothing you have to worry about," He said. I know I should be worried, but am I? Nope.

"Okay then," I say. I turn away from him and go to the small desk. I straighten out the pieces of paper and see that they're all unsent letters that he must've first letter was from Axel to Demyx. It had a detailed account of this porno Axel saw. The second letter was a letter to himself that he could read in the future. I snort and move onto the third letter. I pause. The letter was adressed to me.

'_Roxas,_

_I'm sorry about the article. I shouldn't have written that. I should've kept your secrets. You will still keep mine though, right? Look at how pathetic I am. I just betrayed you and now I want you to still keep your promises while I can't keep my own. I find it easier to write the truth than to say it. So just remember._

_You will tell NO ONE that I'm gay. I will not tell anymore of your secrets, I will keep my mouth closed. In turn you will keep my secret. Got it memorized?_

_Axel'_

I smiled and I knew that I had the evidence that I needed. I was about to turn around and tell Ven the great news when something squishy was thrown at my head. I turn and see a pillow resting on the floor behind the chair. I pick it up then look at Ven accusingly. He smiled innocently, then gestured at the beds. I gasp. Not only did Ven change my sheets, he changed Axel's also. Now Axel has to deal with the pink bed spread.

"You surprised?" He asked. I nodded and held up the letter.

"And happy. Look at this," I say to him. He walks over and snatched the paper out of my hand. His smile grows larger. He starts jumping up and down waving the piece of paper. Then he pulls me up along with him and makes me jump. I laugh, but wish I was dead so I don't have to be a part of this. Ven stopped jumping quicker than I had anticipated and went back to the duffle bag. He pulled out the dyed clothes and dumped them on the floor in one big pile. He took Axel's red sheets and began shoving them into the duffle bag.

I was confused, but set out to put Axel's clothes in the closet. I took down all of my useless clothes and replaced them with Axel's all pink clothes. I turn to Ven and see him shove a lighter into his pants along with the piece of paper. I raise my eyebrows at him. He smiled deviously.

"I'm going to burn his bed spread and sheets," He said simply. I nodded deciding to not question my brother. I put my shoes on and walked out the door, locking it after Ven left. We walking down the hall and made no hurry to get back to Ven's room. When we were nearly there, we walked into Axel. He glanced at Ven and said nothing. Then he looked at me, then his gaze went to my hands.

"Freak," He says under his breath. Then he began walking downt he hall, not even looking back.

"Bastard!" I shouted after him. For the second time he gave me the finger. I growled and began walking faster. Ven ran to catch up with me.

"What's with the rush?" He asks.

"I want to take that bitch down," I say back. Ven makes a noise of approval. In Ven's room we find Zach reading a playboy on his bed. When we enter he smiles. Zach puts the magazine down and sits up.

"You bring the proof?" He asks. Ven nods and reaches into his pocket. He takes out the paper and shoves it into Zach's face. He grabs the paper and bends his nose close to the sheet. He gave it back to me and smiled.

"That's legit! I know his handwriting, he's in some of my classes, he definately wrote that. What are you fellas going to do with it?" He asked. Ven opened his mouth and then closed it, obviously unsure. I, on the other hand, knew exactly what I was going to do.

"We're going to copy it and put a copy in every dorm room. We'll make hundreds of copies!" Ven nods with a smile plastered on his face. Zach gestures to the bad.

"What's in there?" He asks. Ven opens it slightly as shows him the sheets.

"It's Axel's sheets and stuff, we're going to burn it," He said. Zach laughed and motioned for us to give him the bag. Ven throws it at him.

"I think I can take care of that," He says while unzipping it.

"What do you have against Axel?" I asked him. Zach looks back at me.

"Bitch broke my damn pencil. I need to make that dick head pay," He said simply. I nod. Ven digs in his pocket and takes out the lighter. He throws it at Zach who catches it with an expert hand. Ven leads me to the door as if I'm a child.

"We have some copying to do, if you don't mind," Ven said in a strange voice. He led me out of the room and led me to where I'm guessing the copying machine is.

...LATER...

I look at the last piece of paper we had copied. Ven appeared in my field of vision and smiled while shaking his fists.

"Do it, do it, do it," He chanted. I laugh and bend down. I look under the door and find no light on. I slid the paper under the door and was please when it disappeared. I got back up and was greeted by Ven's waiting hand. I gave it a high five and danced in a circle, savoring this small victory of mine. Ven yawns after I finish my small dance.

"I'm gonna turn it in. Night bro," He says. With a wave.

"Night," I say back. Ven walks off with a small wave. I make my way back to my own room. With every passing second, I once again felt afraid. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach and it seemed like my stomach was in my throat. Axel would kill me when I get back from this little adventure. That would be from his bed sheets and clothes. I don't even want to think about what will happen when he finds out the whole school knows his secret.

I make it back to my room and find myself standing in front of the door. I didn't want to go in, but I didn't want to stay out here either. I sigh and turn the knob. As soon as I close the door, I'm greeted by the devil himself.

"Roxas."

Oh shit.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I'm sorry its not jizz in your pants aweosme, but I'll still be glad if you at least semi-jizzed.**

**If you want to know what I mean by jizzed, ask me. ;)**

**And a question for my lovely reviewers to answer: What should Roxas where to bed?**

**I just realized that he has ruined clothes, so what do you think he should wear? His regular clothes, his boxers, or one of his ruined jammies?**

**Tell me what you think!**


	8. Footie Pajamas

**I know it's only one day later, but I had to give in and type this. I'm sorry for all of my Don't Mess with the Rules fans, I promised an update today, but I got stuck after *TINY SPOILER* Nami called Xion a bimbo. **

**Anyways, last chapter Ven pulls the whole switcheroo thing with the bed sheets, they decide to burn the sheets Axel bought. Then I introduced Zack, Ven's awesome room mate who demands that he needs proof before he can believe Axel is gay. They go back to Rox's room and find an unsent letter from Axel to Roxas saying how he was gay. They brought ot back to Zack, who offered to burn Axel's sheets for them. When asked why he would do that Zack said, Bitch broke my damn pencil. I have to make that dick head pay. That only showed how awesome Zack is! I finished the chapter with Ven and Rox parting ways after distributing the proof of Axel's gay monkey-ness. Then when Rox goes back to his room, I leave you dangling with a from Axel.**

**ENJOY! :)**

**Oh, and much kudos to Thanatos Angelos Girl for helping me come up with an awesome Tattoo idea. And I also thank Moe10 for giving another awesome idea for a tattoo. His was the Chinese Symbol for strength which was damn sexy.**

**

* * *

**

I closed the door quickly and didn't respond to Axel right away. I know that if I say one wrong thing, I'll be pulverized. I turn around and see Axel standing in the center of the room.

"Yes?" I ask him. Axel waves his hands crazily at his bed then at the closet. I didn't say anything. I didn't want him to kill me.

"Why the fuck did you do it?" He screams at me. I shrug and kick the carpet. Axel narrows his eyes at me, then he laughs.

"You probably did it with that blondie of yours," He says. I glare at him. I felt steam rise from my ears. First, he was dissing my new found twin brother, and two, we blondes do not like being referred to as blondies. I shake my finger at him.

"His name is Ven, not blondie! He's not just any other person you know!" I yell at him. Axel laughs heartily.

"Oh, you're screwing him aren't you? You just had to be a slut and do the first person you see at DIU, didn't you?" He asks with another laugh. Hell no. I stomp to Axel and put my hands on his shoulders. I lean into his ear and said, Fuck you, asshole.

Then I pushed him. Axel stumbled back, his eyebrows disappearing into his hair line. He squng his arms in circles and only stopped stumbling when his legs collided with the bed. His eyebrows pressed into his eyes. He came to me quickly, putting his hands on my shoulders. He pushes me and I go flying back. I hit the wall and stand up slowly. Axel grabs onto my shirt and raises his fist. Before he could do anything, I raised my knee, having it collide with his balls.

The air left Axel's lungs and he clutched his balls. His knees turned inward and he fell to the floor. I ran while I had the chance. I made it to the closet and quickly went inside, locking the door behind me. I flattened myself against the wall and tucked my legs into my chest.

"Leave me alone you bastard!" I yelled to him. Axel didn't respond, he was too busy sitting in agony. Eventually he does come to bother me. He bangs his fists against the door.

"Roxas! Come out! I only want to punch you!" He screams at the top of his lungs, obviously not caring about the other people who were sleeping on both sides of us. I was about to yell back when there was a knock on the door. I heard Sora.

"Hey, Roxas?" He calls. I open the door and bolt out and to the door. Axel runs behind me and puts his arm around my shoulder, pinching my neck hard. Sora looks at us oddly for a second before shaking it off. Sora was, well, to put it simply, dressed like a four year old. He was dressed in blue fuzzy footie pajamas with small yellow ducks adorning the footie pajamas. The disturbing part was actually the brown teddy he clutched for dear life.

"Is everything okay?" He asks. I nod and give the biggest fake smile I could. I don't need anyone else getting into my business.

"Are you sure, because I heard some yelling," He continues, trailing off at the end. I shook my head.

"Nope, you must have been hearing something!" I say quickly with a nervous laugh. Sora nodded, and looked out of it for a second. Then he raised a piece of paper. I recognized it as the sheet I had slipped under his door.

"Yeah, I was wondering about this-" I cut him off. I laugh and begin closing the door.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it. Haha, bye!" I slam the door in Sora's surprised face. I lock the door and let out the breath I didn't know I had been holding. When I turned around I was met with a fist to the face. I stumbled back into the wall, holding my nose. I glared at Axel between my fingers and the tears that were appearing to my horror. I felt my nose and was pleased when my fingers came back clean.

"What the hell was that for?" I ask him in a hushed voice, knowing that Sora was probably listening. Axel begins to walk away towards his bed.

"For kneeing me in the crotch," He said simply. He went to the closet and began sifting through the clothes. I began to get undressed, which was, of course, how I slept. I grabbed the edge of my shirt and lifted it up over my head. I threw it to the ground and moved to my pants. I quickly unbuttoned them and shimmied out of them. I grabbed my clothes and looked up to see Axel staring at me with a strange look.

"What?" I asked in annoyance. He gestured at my whole body.

"Why did you?" He didn't finish, knowing I'd understand. I look down at myself. All I was wearing was a pair of blue plaid boxers. Most men sleep in boxers, I don't find it that strange.

"I'm going to bed. This is what I wear. Do you think this is weird or something?" I asked him. Axel shook his head, then his eyes traveled to my hips.

"You have a tattoo?" He asks. I look at the black ink that's on the front of my hip. I had chosen to get the Strife family emblem tattooed in black, as a reminder of home, of course. The emblem was a cross with pointed ends. I look back at him and nod.

"Yeah, does that bother you?" I ask him. He shook his head and looks back at me.

"Not really. How long did you have it?" He asks me. He undresses quickly and pulls on a pair of red flannel pants. I put my pants on my desk and run then jump onto my bed. Axel alks to his own bed and growls at the pink sheets. I giggle and rub my hands over my own. I had bought black and white checkered comforter that was puffy and pretty much sank an inch if you poked it. The top pillow was small and black while the pillow I sleep on was white and signifigantly larger. The sheets on my bed were custom made for me by my Aunt Rinoa, and it showed me eating sea-salt ice cream.

I threw off the top pillow and pulled back the sheets. I slipped under the covers and pulled them up to my chin. I sighed in happiness what I sank deep into the mattress. Axel flicked off the lights and made his way to his own bed. I heard the creak when he sat on it. Fat ass. Axel prepared his bed, and I hear the light sounds of when they landed on the carpeted ground. I heard him slide under the covers.

The sweet clutches of sleep were just about to drag me into its depths when that jerk Axel had to make me come back to my senses.

"Roxas?" He asks. I grumbled.

"Mhm?"

"Why didn't you tell me about the tattoo?" He asks. I snort. Weirdo.

"I didn't think it was important," I say back to him. I hear Axel say something else, proabably 'Oh' or something, but I don't pay attention. I turn on my side and face the wall. I close my eyes and settle into the bed, burrowing deeper into them.

"Would you have told me along the way?" He asks. I sigh and sit up. I see Axel staring at the ceiling.

"I guess. Why does it matter?" I ask him. Axel turns around and stares at me. He shrugs.

"I don't know. I was just wondering I guess," He says. When he says that he sounds more like the Axel I knew in Twilight Town than the jerk I knew here. I lie back down in bed.

"Why'd you join the Organization?" I ask him. I heard the sheets rustle, I'm guessing he shrugged.

"Just 'cause," He said. I nodded and didn't say anything else. I turned around and closed my eyes. Right before I was fully asleep I hear Axel.

"Goodnight Roxas."

I tried to make a noise back, but I failed at that task.

* * *

**Okay, so it was sort of short, and I'm sorry it didn't go over to the next day where other people had found out. But Sora knows now, and that's something, right? Honestly, I hope you absolutely loved this chapter!**

**Okay, a question for you to answer, what song would you associate with the individual characters? Or to be more specific, what theme songs would you give them? I'm excited to hear you answer!**

**That blue button right down there loves you:)**


	9. No Clothes

**HEY! So it's time for Threats. I'm sorry for the major shortness of the last chapter, and I thank everyone who sent in songs. It makes me so happy knowing that you took the time to find songs for them. I'm still looking for some theme songs, so if you have any, feel free to tell me so I can check them out.**

**Tiny little recap!: Last chapter Axel accused Roxas of screwing Ven. Roxas being slightly pissy that day pushed Axel. In response Axel pushed Roxas, and Roxas kneed him in the balls. Rox hid in the closet, and Sora knocked. They found Sora in footie PJs and he brought up the piece of paper that Roxas slipped under the door. Rox scoots him out and gets punched in the face by Axel. When Axel sees the tattoo on Rox, he starts questioning him on whether or not he would have told him or not. That's where I left off.**

**ENJOY!**

**Oh, and this chapter is the next day, the day everyone has been waiting for.**

**I'll give the theme songs for the ones I have decided on in the ending A/N.**

* * *

I woke up to light being poured into the room through the window. I groaned and pulled the covers up and over my eyes. The light was relentless though, I opened my eyes and thew the covers off of me, sitting up. I squinted and frowned. I looked towards Axel's bed and saw that it was empty. Thank god. I swung my feet over the side of the bed. I yawned and walked to were my clothes were. I felt around the wood and felt no clothes.

I run to the closet and swing it open. I go on my knees and throw all of Axel's clothes over my shoulder. My clothes are no where. With no clothes I have no phone, no way to call anyone for help. There's no way I'll be able to go outside of my room either. There's no way I'm going to where those torn and written on clothes. I slam the door and pace around the room. What to do? An idea hits me. I walk over to the wall where Sora's room would be. I slam my fist against the wall, pressing my ear against it. Hopefully Sora is there.

"What?" I heard Sora yell. Thank god. I smile.

"Sora, it's Roxas," I yell back.

"Roxas? What do you need?" He asks, sounding closer. I think that he moved closer to the wall or something.

"Can I borrow some clothes?" I ask him. He responds immediatley.

"Why?" He asks back.

"I, uh, lost mine," I say back to him akwardly.

"Oh, okay then!" He says in a cheery voice. Then I hear a door open. Knowing Sora, I'l be stuck wearing smiley faces and striped pants.

"Make it a blue shirt! And jeans, regular jeans. NOT those skinny kind," I yell through the wall. Sora doesn't respond. I hear feet shuffling across the floor and a door opening. In a matter of seconds there is a loud knock at my door. I'm going to be stuck weaing fucking bunnies. Great. I walk to the door and take the key that Axel had oh-so-kindly left for me. I unlock the door and clothes are thrown into my face. The fall to the ground. I bend down and scoop up the clothes. I raise my eyebrow at Sora and walk back into my room. Sora follows me.

I close the door behind me. I look at the shirt. It was blue, like I asks, and the jeans were a faded dark wash. The good thing is that they weren't skinny. I pull the shitr over my head and pull the jeans up to my waist. I quickly button them. The button was slightly digging into my skin, and the shirt was fitted closer to my chest than I would have liked. It doesn't matter though, I can live through it. I turn back to Sora and give him a big smile.

"Thanks," I say. Sora smiles back.

"No problemo," He says. Sora pauses and purses his lips, studying me.

"You know, you sort of remind me of a sheep," He says. I raise my eyebrow. Sora smiles.

"Uh, how?" I ask him. Sora shrugs.

"There's this song I like, it's about Llamas," He says again. A song about llamas? Who would make such a thing?

"What kind of song is that?" I ask him. Sora smiles and I can tell he's preparing to sing.

"_Here's a llama  
there's a llama  
and another little llama  
fuzzy llama  
funny llama  
llama llama  
duck__  
llama  
llama llama  
duck_

"_Llama llama_  
_cheesecake_  
_llama_  
_tablet_  
_brick_  
_potato_  
_llama_  
_llama llama_  
_mushroom_

"_I was once a treehouse_  
_I lived in a cake_  
_but I never saw the way_  
_the orange slayed the rake_  
_I was only three years dead_  
_but it told a tale_  
_and now listen, little childred _  
_to the safety rail_-"I cut him off, having enough of his horrible singing. I wave my hand at him as a sign for him to shut up. I have to admit though, the song was funny, and combined with his singing, it was absoutely hilarious. Sora pouted and crossed his arms.

"You don't appreciate awesome singing," He says. Then he stomps out of the room. He slams the door closed. I shake my head and go back to my bed. I throw my pillow off and bring back the sheets. I open the square and dig around for the money I found in the desk. I take it out and slide it into my back pocket. I pull the sheets back out, and straighten the comforter. I fix the arrangement of the pillows. I look at it, finally satisfied with how it looks.

I walk to the door and slip on my shoes. I swing open the door and find that the halls are nearly empty. I decide to swing by Ven's and see if the news of Axel has spread. I make my way down the halls and I see Vanitas' empty yellow eyes following me. I might as well talk to him, and see what he thinks. I walk over to him and smile. He doesn't return it.

"So, how are you?" I ask him.

"Whatever," He replies. I nod, and shake my head slowly. What a jerk he is.

"What is it like sharing a room with a gay kid?" He asks me. I smile. The news is spreading, and I couldn't be happier.

"Oh, it's horrible. He tried to touch me," I say to him. Vanitas sneers and shakes his head.

"Damn them," He says. I nod and walk away from him. I continue making my way to Ven's dorm. The halls are still empty, I'm guessing that they're all at the beach or something. I finally make it to Ven's dorm and I knock three times. I wait for a couple of seconds and no one answers. He must be at the beach, and Zack is just, where ever he goes during the day. I sigh and turn around. I might as see if Axel at least left my swim trunks alone.

The walk back to my own dorm was quiet and uneventful. Now even Vanitas has left the halls. I open the door to my room and step in. I walk in and to my bed. I bend down and roll my clothes out. I sift through them for my swim trunks, but they aren't there. I put them back under my bed and went to the small compartment I had found in the wall. I took the piece of wood out of the wall and stick my hand in the hole. My fingers bursh against a piece of strange material. I grab it and pull it out. My swim trunks. They were checkered black and white. I smile and put the wad of money in the wall.

I quickly put on my swim trunks and put Sora's jeans into the wall where Axel wouldn't be able to get them. I reach in and pray that the sandals I had brought were in there. They were. I dug them out and threw my socks under my bed. I slipped on the black sandals. I put Sora's shirt back on and realize the one things I had forgotten to pack. A towel. I groan and kick the wall. I was about to rip off my swim trunks when there was a knock on the door. I grumble, honestly not wanting to be disturbed while I was being pissy.

I walk to the door and throw it open. I see Sora standing there in his own swim trunks. His swim trunks were a deep blue, and they had three pockets on them. He had a giant smile plastered on his face, and cheap looking black sunglasses covering his eyes. Sora's shirt was a white polo, which is quite possibly the most normal piece of clothing I've seen him wear. He held a red and green stiped towel in his hand. He waves at me.

"I see you're going to head to the beach," I say to him. Sora nods and jumps up and down once. I calmed, no longer wanting to bash my head in with a bat. Sora has that strange ability to make you happy, I find that unbelievably creepy.

"HECK YEAH! I'm so excited! I can't wait! You're coming too right?" He asks, gesturing to my trunks. I shake my head.

"Nah, I forgot to bring a towel, of all things to forget when moving to a beach," I say. Sora laughs heartily.

"Well then, I'll let you borrow one of mine!" He says cheerily. Sora jogs off to his room and flings his door open. He disappears and reappears in a matter of seconds. He has another towel, and it's a bright green. He shoves it in my face and continues jogging away. I scoff and lock my room. I slip the key into my pocket and jog up next to Sora. Sora kept babbling on and on about how he thinks Llamas should be allowed to be kept in dorms. I nodded and said 'yeah' at the right moment. Other than that, I ignored his pointless babbling. We soon made it to the back door. Sora placed his hand on the handle and looked at me with a serious expression on his face.

"And that is why llamas should be considered citizens," He says. I nod, trying not to laugh at his ridiculousness.

"Yeah, definately," I say. Sora turns the handle and burst outside. I follow after him, making sure the door closes. Sora spun with his arms outstretched, taking in deep breaths. He looks back at me with a large smiel on his face.

"I love summer!" He says happily. I nod. I admit, I've never been in the ocean before now, so I had butterflies in my stomach. Sora walks off to the front of the buildings, or in beter words, to the optimal spot to enter the forest. We only get about ten feet before we see them. The organization, and they're all standing around Axel. Demyx was in front off all of them.

"You're a fucking homosexual! Why?" He yells. Axel looks away from them and I can see him glaring at the ground.

"I can't control it," He says. Demyx scoffs. Larxene steps up and pushes Axel's shoulders.

"You're probably screwing that Roxas kid," She says. Axel starts to gag.

"Eww, I'd never get with that. I still hate him," He says. Larxene laughs.

"Tell yourself that, I saw you throw his key to him," She says. Axel's cheeks flood with red.

"I-I never did that," He stutters. It was Axel that threw the key to me? He was the one looking out for me? Impossible. I grab Sora's arm and drag him to the woods. I felt heat flood my cheeks, and I prayed that Sora doesn't notice. If he doesn, he doesn't say anything. We make it to the beach and thankfully my cheeks have stopped being red. Sora runs ahead of me and looks around. He points to the distance, and I look. I see Kairi waving her arm, motioning for us.

I jog over with Sora. Kairi's smile falters when her gaze settles on me, but she doesn't say anything. I set my towel off to the side and walk over to Ven. I lean in close.

"Are people talking?" I ask him. He nods.

"Everyone knows about him," He replies. I giggle like a school girl, unbearably happy. Ven nod and a smile crosses his features. He gestures to the ocean.

"Care to join me in the ocean?" He asks. I nod and stand up, pulling off my shirt.

"Axel was getting yelled at by his gang," I say to him. Ven chuckles.

"Figures," He says. Ven's eyes traveled to my tattoo.

"Nice tat," He says. I nod and smile.

"Thanks," I say back to him. Ven makes his way to the water, and I follow. I don't get far because a stick is thrown at my back. I twirl around around and see pale red through trees. Axel. I quickly jog over and Axel's hand seize my shoulders. He spins me around and presses my against one of the trees. The bark dug into my back, but I didn't say anything.

"Why the fuck would you tell? You ruined my life!" He shouts at me. I scoff and push his hands off of my shoulders. I glare at him, still refusing to believe that he was the one to throw the key.

"You made my life living hell, I thought your turn to experience all of this hatred is way over due," I say to him. Axel opened his mouth to speak, but I beat him to it.

"I have an ocean to swim in, if you don't mind," I say before walking off.

"You better watch out tonight, Roxas, you don't know what's going to happen," He says. I don't look back, and continue walking. I know that I'm probably going to die.

* * *

**I hope you love this! I know I did.**

**If you want to submit a theme song, please, feel free.**

**Now for the themes so far.**

**Sora: Llama Song**

**Axel: You're Gonna Go Far Kid, by the Offspring**

**Roxas: Who Knew, by Pink**

**Question for this chapter: Do you like Sora's stupidness? And Should I put Namine in this story?**

**Thanks for your opinions!**


	10. Botched Patchwork

**I'M SORRY! I waited so long for the next chapter to be put up! I'm sorry I haven't replied to ALL of the reviews, it's getting harder to keep up. :( You still love me though, right?**

**Anyways, last chapter Rox woke up to no clothes. Meaning Axel stole his clothes. He borrowed Sora's clothes and traveled to Ven's dorm to find it empty. Before he did that though, he talked to Vani who asked Rox what it was like to room with a homosexual. Anyways, he went back to his room and got into his swim stuff. Then he realized he didn't bring a towel to the frickin' BEACH. So Sora lent him a towel. Along the way Sora expressed just HOW much he liked llamas. Outside they saw Axel being confronted by the Organization, and let me tell you, they seemed pissed about him being gay (they're a group of major homophobes if you haven't noticed). Larxene revealed that she saw Axel throw the key at Roxas while he was locked out (strange right?). So at the has beach Ven tells Roxas that everyone knows and that it has been spreading like wildfire. Before Rox can go in the water, Axel throws a stick at him. He goes into the woods and Axel is VERY pissed. He tells Roxas to watch out for tonight. **

**NO, HE IS NOT GOING TO BE RAPED.**** Besides, it would be too early on.**

**Well, judging on how the average amount of reviews is now 14, I'll be stuck at 99 (I hate that number) reviews if I get 14. Lets aim for 100, okay? So 15 to reach 100?**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

I adjusted the large American Eagle bag on my arms since it had been digging into the skin. Sora was on my left holding my new towel, and Ven was on my right, just being lazy and not holding anything, dick. Sora cleared his throat.

"How long did you know?" He asks me, no longer the goofy boy I know him to be, but serious, like Riku. I know what he's talking about. He wants to know how long I've known about my sexuality. Yeah, I told him while we were buying clothes, it seemed like a good time.

"Since I was in tenth grade. Tough year," I say, reminiscing of that year. That year was horrible, I was treated like I had the plague. I got over that though, I don't really care about all of those jerks anyways. Sora nodded and threw the towel onto his shoulder.

"Interesting. What was it like, finding out I mean," He says, continuing on. I had to smile, Sora seemed uncomfortable. I know he wasn't homophobic like half of the other people I have met, he needs time to adjust to it, that's all.

"Hm, it was a cross of finding out your parents ate your dog and throwing a giant rock off of your shoulders. Something like that," I say. Sora chuckles into his hand. Ven leans across me to look at Sora.

"He was bullied out of his home you know," He said. Dear god Ven, blunt much? I purse my lips at Ven's 'Let's cut right to it!' attitude. Sora stopped chuckling immediately. He stared at me with wide eyes.

"What?" He asks and yells at the same time. I grimace. Who would've thought that Sora would end up being the worrying mom? Not me, or anyone else on the face of this planet that is. I shake my head and wave my hand dismissively.

"It was nothing, honestly," I say to him, trying my best to sound like I was ending the subject right there. In all honesty, I'd rather not talk about the last three years. Sora nor Ven got the point.

"Nothing? This is _not_ nothing!" Sora says while waving his arms. I roll my eyes, becoming more and more annoyed. I wanted them to shut up and not talk about it, is that really so hard to get?

"Yeah Roxas. You were bullied out of your town, I know that you don't want to talk about it, but I don't care. I didn't say anything before because I didn't have a partner that could get you to listen to how serious this is," Ven said. Woah, back up. He basically admitted that he lied when I made him promise to not say a word. My own brother, lying to me. I had just found out yesterday and we became best friends in seconds, yet he lied to me about something as important as this. That's where I draw the line.

I walk to Sora and take the towel from him. Then I walked away from that liar. I guess I was over reacting, but who could blame me? I could hear them coming after me but I ignored them (mainly Ven). At some point one of them grabbed a hold of my shoulder. I shrugged it off and continued to my room. I made it in record time. I dug the key out of my pocket and was about to jam it into the lock when Ven turned me around.

"Roxas-" He begins. I cut him off.

"Why would you lie? Why would you lie about something like that anyway?" I ask him.

"It was trying to help you," He said. I rolled my eyes and pushed his hands off of my shoulders. I turned back around and unlock the door. I throw it open and scuttle inside. I'd rather have to deal with Axel than with that liar. I slam the door to a close and lock it as quickly as I can. I trudge to my bed, each step summoning a growing dark cloud over my head. I throw the bags to the ground and collapse onto the bed. That's when I felt an unbelievable pain. I get off of the bed and hold my stomach. I take my fingers away to see blood on them. My bed, I thought.

I throw the sheets back. Dear god Axel, you fucking asshole. There were eight nails positioned in the general area of where I had flopped down on my bed. I grab the nails and see a lot of them are covered in my blood. I growl and throw them at the wall. Then I lift up my shirt to check the damage that he has done. I could see five small holes in my stomach and chest area all steadily pouring blood. I touched one on my stomach and winced.

I make my way to the dorm bathroom the college provided and flicked on the light. I hoisted myself up onto the counter and turned on the sink. The water poured out in a concentrated stream. I looked for a piece of cloth to wet, but I could find none. I sighs and settled for using Sora's poor shirt. He doesn't deserve it (much), but what else can I use. I put the shirt under the water and let it soak through. I wrung it out some before pressing it to my chest and stomach. The shirt still had water coming from it and my blood stained the water red.

I lied there for god knows how long, keeping the shirt pressed against my stomach. I lift it up to see if the blood has stopped flowing and it has. I sigh in relief just as the door opens. Axel, I thought. I hear him giggle excitedly. That excitement is probably from seeing those nails littering the floor. I hear Axel approach the bathroom. I turn off the water as soon as he looks in. He smiles when he sees the blood. Asshole, that's what I think of him. He's a complete and major asshole.

"I see you found you present," He says to me. I throw Sora's sopping shirt at him. He dodges it with annoying ease.

"Asshole," I say tilting my neck up. Axel snickers.

"You never were one with words, were you?" He asks me sarcastically.

"I was about as good as you were about promises," I say back with twice as much venom. Axel's smile disappears and he scowls.

"Shut up! You aren't too good either," He says back to me. I scoff.

"Oh come on! I told them one thing, and you told them let's see, about _all _of them!" I shout back at him. Axel advances and grabs my shoulders. He leaned in close to my face, lifting my back from the counter.

"You made my life a living hell. My friends ditched me, and now word is that I'm trying to rape you. My life truly is hell right now, don't you dare judge me," He hisses into my face. I frown at him, glaring like there was no tomorrow.

"Try and stop me," I say back to him. Axel studies my face. Then he pushes me back down onto the counter. I wince from the force. Axel walks from the bathroom and I can hear heavy duty paper crinkle; I bet he's kicking the shopping bags. I don't care though, I only care about patching myself up. I sit up and open the one drawer in the entire bathroom. I find a basic first aid kit. I open it to find rolls of gauze and medical tape, along with bandages and ointment. The first thing to do: clean the wounds. I open the ointment and squeeze out a bunch onto the palm of my hand. I rub it onto my stomach, wincing at the small sting that came with it.

Next thing to do: use all of this gauze and medical tape. I unrolled pretty much all of the gauze then carefully got down from the counter. I wrapped the gauze around my _whole _upper body. To my amazement there is still some left. I dig in the first aid kit for a pair of scissors. I pulled them out as soon as I felt the cool metal. I fixed my fingers at a certain point then cut the gauze. The fluttered to ground and rested at my feet. Then I grabbed the medical tape. I pull it back a little bit then bring it to the bottom of the gauze. I press it down and wrap it around the gauze, constantly switching arms.

When I was down I put the medical tape back into the first aid kid. I looked at my artwork in the mirror and I realized something.

I should never be a doctor. I did a horrible job with patching myself up, but at least I am, right? I sighed and bent down as much as I could to get the gauze.

Once I had everything back in the box I grabbed Sora's shirt from the floor. I walked to the sink and wrung the blood out of it. Most of the water and blood came out, but you could still see the stains. I sighed and walked from the bathroom, barely noticing Axel who was lying on his bed reading a magazine. I walked to my side of the bed and saw that the bags of clothes were kicked to against to wall. I walked over and opened it. I grabbed the first shirt I saw and pulled it over my head. Then I left thie room with Sora's shirt. I made the short trip to his room and knocked twice.

Sora opened the door. He gave me a small smile when he saw me and a faint blush painted his cheeks. He was sorry about earlier probably.

"I'm sorry for not shutting up back there," He stammers. I chuckled. I nearly forgot about that due to my bleeding. I wave away his statement.

"It's okay," I say. Sora nods and smiles. I hold up his shirt, his eyes widen.

"What the hell happened to my shirt?" He yells. Sora grabs the shirt from my hands and unfolds it. He takes note of the blood stains and he rubs them with his fingers. He looks back up with me, curiousity evident in his eyes.

"Axel," I say. I slightly lift up my shirt to show Sora the wounds Axel gave me. His eyes widen and his hand reaches towards my stomach. I let my shirt settle against my bandages once again before he was able to touch my botched patchwork. Sora glares at the wall that my room shares with his. I know that his glare is meant for Axel. Then he looks back at me. For the first time, I see what and angry Sora looks like. His eyes are no longer had that innocent vibe, they were cold and menacing, deadly even.

"I declare war," He says. I nod and look down the hall to where Ven's room would be.

"Should we bring Ven?" I ask more to myself than to him. Ven had been with my for most of my punishments for Axel. He had helped me come up with future ideas even. It felt strange declaring war time with Sora instead of Ven. Sora nods.

"Yeah, we need all the help we can get," He replied. Sora throws his shirt into the dorm then closes the door. He locks the door and starts down the hallway. I follow after him.

I was the one to knock on Ven's door. He opened it and looked surprised to see me. I smiled at him. Ven threw his arms around me, enveloping me in a hug. I hugged him back, feeling better than I had in years. Yes, I haven't hugged anyone for weeks, and I missed it. Ven pulled away and I saw a frown on his face.

"I'm sorry Roxas, I shouldn't have lied," He says to me.

"It's okay, I was over reacting anyway," I say to him. Ven smiles and looks from Sora to me.

"Is anything going on?" He asked. He probably saw Sora's angry expression. For the second time today I lift up my shirt. Ven gasped and glared at the wall.

"Was it Axel?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah," I reply. Ven looks back.

"Do you have a plan?" He asks. I nod again.

"Plan number twenty four," I say. Ven smiles.

"You evil twit," He says jokingly.

An hour later I open the door to my room. In my right hand I held a little present for Axel. I think he'll enjoy it.

"Hey Axel, you should come here."

* * *

**OKAY! So that is done! I hope you enjoyed reading it, and I appreciate your feed back, negative and positive. **

**On to important matters:**

**What do you think Roxas has for Axel? Do you think Axel's payback was wimpy? What about this fanfiction do you love? Yes, that last question was my undeniable ego acting up.**

**Thanks for reading. :)**


	11. The Truth Comes Out

**Heya, time for Threats. Thanks for all of the nice compliments! It means so much! Dang, I feel like a princess. Oh, and I might be posting this on DA, I'm kinda on and off about it. **

**Since I'm finally at 100 reviews, I'm doing a one shot for the 100th reviewer (if they want me to). And for everyone else I'm gonna make sure Axel and Roxas move along a quite a bit in their relationship, meaning they can actually stand each other's presence. I hope you likies it. :)**

**Last chappie Roxas got nails in his bed. He patched himself up and went to Sora (who knows about his being gay and all), and he declared war. They went to Ven, and they agreeded on plan number 24 (KIT-KATSORATWIX193-YOU WERE RIGHT IN WHAT IT IS) I left off with another extremely annoying cliffy. Haha, no, this won't be a cliffy, I'm not _that _mean.**

**THERE'S NOT MUCH ACTION IN THIS CHAPTER, MAINLY AXEL AND ROX WORKING SOME THINGS OUT! :)**

**I hope this is jizz in your pants aweomse, but not the kind I usually give you. This is more of a serious jizz, you know?**

* * *

Axel's flame red hair appeared. His eyes flitted to the brown bag I held in my hand, then to my face which bore a devious grin. Axel put his hands up and began to back away, but it was too late, the bag was flying threw the air, leaving a trail of fowl stench in its wake. The bag hit his face and it exploded. I chuckled. The chunks of dog crap I collected slid off of his face and onto his clothes, then they hit the floor. Bits of the brown bag remained in the poop, but I was more focused on his horrified facial expression than anything else.

Axel turned around and walked away from me, probably to the bathroom. I heard a click and then water came rushing from the faucet. I made my way to the bathroom and saw him taking off his shirt and splashing water onto his face. Axel's face was pale and his lips were pursed. I leaned against the door frame, waiting for him to blow up. He didn't. Axel scrubbed at his face with soap for what seemed like hours. On his face were pink lines from his nails digging into his skin. He shut off the water and bent down low to pick up his ruined shirt. He threw it into the trash bin and walked past me and to his bed without saying a word.

Strange...

I walked over to his bed and stared at him, trying to make him say something. He didn't, he looked at me once, snorted, then picked up his magazine. I walked away from him and sat on my own bed. I stared at Axel as if he was just pretending to be fine with it. I bit my lip and crossed my arms.

"Um, do you want to say anything?" I ask him. Axel puts down his magazine and flips over onto his stomach so he could look at me. He studies me for what seems like forever, his green eyes seemingly memorized every detail of my body. I glared at him, and he stopped staring.

"You went too far," He says. I scoff and shake my head at him. I was the one who went to far? What I did was just child's play compared to what he did!

"Yeah, a face full of shit is just _so _much worse than being punctured by five nails," I say sarcastically. Axel rolls his eyes.

"Yes, my potentially dieing is worse than some cuts that will heal," He says back to me. I roll my eyes as a response to his remark. My eyes settle back on him.

"I could have gotten tetanus! That's serious!" I shout back at him. Axel shrugs.

"They weren't rusty nails though," He says back to me. I glare. He proved a point. Damn him.

"What if they were-" I start, but he cuts me off.

"But they weren't," He says back. I frown.

"Yeah, but if..." I trail off, no longer having the will to talk to him anymore due to the fact that Axel rasied an eyebrow.

"I thought so," He says. He picked up his magazine and begins reading it again. I purse my lips and watch him. I notice just how much he was acting like the Axel I knew in Twilight Town, not the jerk that turned on me in Destiny Islands.

"You're so different," I say without meaning to. Damn, I have always had the problem. You know, the problem where you say pretty much everything to mind, it's pretty embarrassing if you ask me. Axel puts his magazine down and looks at me. His eyes show a hint of annoyance, but the way his eyebrows are furrowing tell me something completely different.

"What?" He asks me. I rub my neck. What else can I say, I can't exactly lie and say this his eyes are purple now, can I?

"Well, you know, you changed a lot from Twilight Town. I mean, well, to put it bluntly, you're a dick now," I say. Axel nods, and for some reason doesn't even yell at me when I called him a dick. Strange, strange things are happening here tonight.

"You changed to," He said to me. I look away from him in a pointed fashion, annoyed at his obvious lie.

"I did not," I say to him. Axel laughs.

"Yeah, you did," He says to me.

"NO! You were the one to change!" I shout back to him.

"You're still stubborn as hell though," He says. I gasp and turn to look at him, glaring openly. Axel takes one look at my face and laughs harder than he had in well, ever.

"I'm not stubborn! I've never been stubborn!" I say back to him. Axel nods his head in a sarcastic manner.

"Yeah, you are. Don't even try to deny it, it's a lost cause," He says. I scoff anf roll my eyes. Fuck Axel and all of the people who accuse me of being stubborn. I know I'm not.

"Whatever, I have more important things to do," I say. I stand up off of my bed and walk to my desk. I open the drawers and take out a piece of paper and a pen. I un cap it and begin to draw something, not really paying attention to what it was. I heard the bed groan and I felt Axel's presence behind me. The hairs on the side of my arms prickled, it was probably a defense mechanism. My body loves me enough to warn me when danger is near.

I cover up the paper quickly and glare at Axel.

"What do you want?" I ask him. Axel scoffs and grabs the edge of the paper that I had let out in the open. I get up and run after him.

"Hey! Give that back, it's mine!" I shout at him. Axel ignores me and keeps his head bent low to the paper. When I started making grabs for it though, he lifted it high above his head. I groaned and began slapping him in a somewhat girlish manner. To fix that Axel simply held an outstretched arm to my head. His arms were so long and mine were so short that I wasn't able to land any hits. After a while, I just stopped trying.

After what seemed like forever Axel let his arm fell and I fell into his side. Since he wasn't wearing a shirt, I had the misfortune of having my face planted against his skin. I backed away immediately and glared at him, holding my hand out. Axel placed the paper in my hand and walked away from me. He flopped onto his bed and shook his head at me.

"You are some weird kid," He said. My undeniable curiosity got the better of me and I dared to look at the paper. It was a picture of two stick figures. One of them was obviously me and the other was an undeniable Axel. My stick figure was awesome, I mean, he had Axel's head in his hands. Axel's headless body lay on the ground with blood pouring out of the stump.

"I didn't know what I was drawing," I say. I was telling the truth, I don't lie, I'm not that kind of person. Well, I'm _usually _not that type of person. Axel scoffed.

"Right," He says in obvious disbelief. I pout.

"I'm telling the truth!" I say back to him.

"Why should I believe you?" He asks me.

"I'm asking the same thing," I say back to him. Axel looks me up and down.

"Because," He says, not bothering to elaborate.

"Because, why?" I ask him. Axel doesn't say anything for a while, and I'm just about to make my way to my own bed. That's when Axels says something.

"I'm you friend, that's why," He syas. I roll my eyes. He must be delusional if he thinks that he is anywhere near being my friend.

"You must be stupid if you think that. I would never be friends with a homophobe," I say to him. Axel nods.

"I guess you have a point. But technically, I can't be a homophobe if I'm gay," He says to me.

"Right, right. So you just joined the group with the biggest homophobes ever because you're gay," I say skeptically. Axel shakes his head.

"It's not that simple," He says. Oooh, consider me intrigued.

"Go on," I say to him.

"Well, I joined because Demyx wanted me to. I mean, I had you know, had a _thing_ for him since way back when. I never told him about me because he's homophobic, I couldn't live without my best friend, I needed him in my life. The Organization isn't just some kind of group you can join without doing anything, you need to do two things. The first, you had to do something extreme that would definately ruin the life of someone, preferably homosexual. If you can do that, the second thing is easy, you get a tattoo of a number in roman numerals. You could choose any number you wanted and I chose mine because that was half of the age you were when I left.

"When I came here, man, the only real connection I had was Demyx. I didn't want more, I _needed _more. We had a run in with the Organization while they were painting on a subway. They had a liking for Dem, and he got in real quick. I took longer to get in though. I took about ten tries until I got it right. You were my last resort Roxas, I never wanted to tell anyone those things, but I had to do it if I was going to fit in. Do you get it?" He asks me. I shrug. I get parts of it, like trying to fit in and all, but there are still some parts that are foggy to me.

"Why did you keep acting like you hated me? You didn't have to," I say back to him. Axel smiles bitterly.

"Don't forget, I've been pretending to hate all homosexuals for a long time, it's hard to just drop something like that. I would've never done that to you Roxas under any other circumstances. You know what it's like though, being desperate to fit in with everyone else?" He asks me. I nod. I know that feeling all to well. Way too many times. Nearly every day back home. I wanted my brain to be wired like everyone elses, I wanted to like girls and not boys, I didn't want to be ridiculed for how I was made.

"Yeah, I do. That part is the easiest to understand in some ways, but it's still the hardest to deal with," I reply. Axel looks down to the floor and I make my way to his bed. I sit on his bed next to him, not saying anything.

"Do you still hate me?" He asks me, looking up. His eyes seemed wetter than what would have been normal, but I ignored it. I shake my head.

"It's neutral. You have a lot of things to make up for," I say to him. Axel nods and looks down again, hanging his head in his hands.

"I ruined my life so much," He says quietly. I don't say anything back to him, but I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Axel made a sound that was a cross between a chicken dying and a baby crying. I patted his shoulders as his body shook. I looked at him, I mean, I really did look at him. Axel was my best friend. I told him everything and in return he told me the thing he had kept to himself for years. He dealed with his own problems, they weren't as extreme as my own. Axel is a broken person.

"No, you didn't. You had everything I wanted. You fit in and you actually had friends," I say to him. Axel looks up at me and is eyes are obviously red.

"I didn't feel like I fit in though. I felt like a duck in a herd of cows. My life wasn't as perfect as it seemed," He replies.

"I can relate," I say back to him. Axel looks away for a second, then back at me.

"Why did God make us like this? Why would he want for people to suffer?" He asks. I smile at him, remembering what my Dad had told me once.

"It's God's way of telling you that you're one of a kind, and whoever gets to love you is one heck of a lucky person," I say. Axel's eyes search my face and a small smile graces his lips.

For a second, it seems like life truly is perfect.

* * *

**DONE! I hope you liked this! So, was it good enough, or was it bad? Did you not like how I made Roxas stop hating him with his whole being?**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**Thanks for all of the reviews! Ahh, I love you guys for being so kind in your reviews!**


	12. Movie Day

**HEY! So it's time for Threats!**

**And I guess I didn't make things clear enough last chapter:**

**AXEL IS NOT COMPLETELY FORGIVEN. ROXAS FEELS NEUTRAL. THAT MEANS AXEL CAN POTENTIALLY MESS UP WHAT LITTLE BIT OF THEIR FRIENDSHIP THAT THEY SAVED. So yes, I have that out of the way.**

**So, onto the next chapter. I'm just going to say one other thing first: YES. THERE IS STILL A 'WAR' GOING ON!**

**ENJOY! :)**

**P.S. IT'S NOT NIGHTTIME YET.**

**I'M SORRY FOR TAKING AGES. SOME PERSONAL STUFF HAS COME UP EARLIER IN THE WEEK AND SUCH AND IT REALLY RUINED THE WRITING MOOD. I'm sorry, I feel like a jerk!**

* * *

Not long after Axel's sob fest I got off the bed and sat on my own bed. The silence hung thick around us, squeezing what little comfort I had in my mind at the moment. I sigh, bored as heck now that nothing interesting is happening. I reach over to the little desk and grab the book laying there. I flipped to a random page and began to read. Just when I was starting to get into it, someone knocked on the door.

"Ugh! I'll get it, it's probably for me since you have no friends," I say getting up. I make my way to the door, letting my arms hang loosely. I flung the door open.

"AY, AY, AY, AY!"

Before I could even see who it was, something slammed into my face, exploding on impact. Something trickled down my face and my brand new shirt. I sighed and swiped the piece of balloon that was resting above my eyes. In the door way I saw a surprised looking Sora. He had white war paint on his face, and a terrible knock off of Native American clothing. Sora open and closed his mouth rapidly.

"Roxas, I-I didn't mean to! I'm sorry-" Before he could finish his sentance, I slammed the door in his face. I turned away from the door and stomped away from the door. Axel looked up then raised his eyebrows.

"What happened?" He asked me. I ignored him. It's his fault this happened. He was Sora's target and he should've gotten off of his lazy ass to get the door! And yes, my logic is impeccable. This is all Axel's fault, damn him into hell. I made my way into the bathroom and slammed the door. I still didn't know what was in the balloon Sora threw at me, and this is the moment of truth.

I take a deep breath then jumped in front of the mirror.

Holy fucking shit Sora. You're a fucking idiot

Sora had put something pink- probably dye in the balloon. The balloon hit my face. That means my face is doomed to be pink. I let a strained breath out hung my head. I rubbed my forehead, my head beginning to hurt from all of this bottled up rage I'm beginning to feel towards Axel _and_ Sora. I peeled my soiled shirt off and threw it onto the ground along with Axel's shirt. Without thinking about it, I used my hands to wipe off the dye.

Halfway through that I realized I was only transferring the dye to my hands which is probably worse than having it on my face.

"Damn," I say in a not too quiet tone. I turn on the water and shove my hands under the stream. I rub my hands together, then reach for the soap. I squirt it into my hands and rub it together quickly. The foamy soap turns an extremely light shade of pink, and I breath a sigh of relief. I keep rubbing and rubbing it, rubbing for what seems like forever. There's not a noticable difference in the color of the soap.

I groan and rinse of the soap. My hands became a slightly lighter shade, but it was still blazingly obvious. Now it's time for my face. I take the one other unsoiled wash cloth and soak in in the water. I apply soap then rub my face as hard as I could. I scrubbed as hard as I could, probably making my cheeks red. The soap turned a light pinkish color, like with my hands. I washed the rest of my face, keeping my eyes closed until I was done with everything.

I rinsed my face and shut of the water. I took a deep breath before opening my eyes. My face was still pink. Damn. Damn Sora, Axel, and the inventor of dye. I threw the washcloth on the floor along with Axel's shit shirt. I looked at my brand new shirt, a dark stain covering the front. I sighed once again and lifted it off and threw it with Axel's shirt. We're making our own little trash pile that'll have to be cleaned up soon, and I won't be doing it (FYI).

I quickly exited the bathroom and ran to my bed. I landed face first and groaned. I must admit, I'm burning with hate. I heard Axel shift in his seat and clear his throat.

"So, um, want to explain what just happened?" He asked me. I flipped around and glared at him. Axel furrowed his eyebrows.

"It's your fault!" I exclaim. Axel shakes his head, narrowing his eyes, his lips slightly agape.

"What?" He asks me. I scoff and cross my arms.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about," I say back to him. Axel frowned.

"I honestly don't know," He said. I sit up.

"You didn't get the door," I say to him.

"That's because you said you were going to get it!" he shouted back.

"You could've stopped me," I say back. Axel hangs his head, then he laughs.

"Your logic sucks. I hope you know that," he says in between bouts of laughter. I pout and huff, glaring at the wall.

I say, "You speak lies. That's because you're an ass hat. My logic is impeccable." Did I mention I have a tendency to compulsively lie about myself in tight situations? If you couldn't tell that much, well, there it is.

"As far as I'm concerned, I'm the logical one," he said. I turn my head back at him and sneer.

"Yeah, giving away your best friend's secret _just_ to be initiated in a group of homphobes while you in fact are homosexual is _so_ logical," I say, sarcasm evident in my voice. Axel doesn't say anything for a couple of seconds. I study his face while he's silent. He crinkles his nearly non existant eyebrows, and purses his lips. I remember that as his 'decision face.'

"How about I take you out?" He asks out of nowhere. My mouth hangs open.

"NO. I REFUSE to go anywhere with you! R-E-F-U-S-E," I say to him. Axel nods, his eyes seeming to light up.

"Yeah, we'll go see a movie. You know, a _logical_ movie," I throw a pillow at him. Axel doesn't even flinch.

"Fuck you, asshole," I say to him. Axel just smiles.

"You know you want to," Axel coaxes. I frown.

"I don't," I say back, hoping that it sounded final.

Twenty minutes later I was dressed in another brand new shirt with Axel pulling me behind him with his hand locked onto my forearm. More times than I could count I've tried to jam the heels of my feet into the floor, but it was no use since he was able to drag me on as if I had done nothing. Damn my girlish psyhique. I really didn't want to go at all. I'm still damn pissed at him for not stopping me from getting the door, and for questioning my superior logic.

"I don't want to go," I whined. Axel looked back.

"Too bad, I'm forcing you to see a movie with logic in it. So quit whining and enjoy my temporary nice-ness," He instructed while turning back around.

"But I don't want to," I whined again, ignoring his command. He sighed loudly and shook his head. I smiled. I was getting to him. Hopefully he'll let me leave if I whine enough.

I whined and whined until we got to his car. First he sat me on the hood of the car like a was a small child. Humiliated, I pouted and crossed my arms, glaring at nothing. Axel was going through some random crap he had in his car, probably moving it around so I actually have somewhere to sit. Yeah, that's because he's lazy.

"Axel, why am I sitting up here? I feel like a little kid!" I whine, loudly at that. Axel doesn't answer for a couple of seconds, but he moves out from his car and looks at me.

"It seemed fitting. Now get your fat ass in this car," He says to me. I shake my head.

"Two things. First, you're an ass, I don't know why I was nice to you today. I think my brain malfunctioned of something. And two, there's no fucking way I'm getting in that car of yours," I say.

"Yeah, I know I'm an ass. It's just like how your ass is fat. Just get in the car or I'll give you to a marluxia**(1)**," he says. I gasp. Oh no he didn't. I'm tired of people calling me a fat ass, I know for a fact that my bum is _not_ fat.

"NO," I say loudly. Axel sighs and walks to me. He picks me up and slings me over his shoulder. I scream and punch his back as hard as I can. Axel acts as if he didn't he notice. I moved onto something else that will surely get someones attention.

"HELP, HELP! A MARLUXIA HAS ME! I'M GOING TO BE RAPED!" I should have thought that one through because there was no one else here and I'm just ruining my vocal cords. I give up. Axel pauses and opens the car door, throwing me into the passenger seat. His car is res and incredibly shiny on the outside. The inside was a bit dirtier though. It had black leather seats and random pieces of paper and boxes littering the floor. I drew my legs up to me and glared at Axel who was crossing to the other side of the car. Consider me on the anti- Axel side again.

He slid into the car and started the car. We sat there for a while, not moving an inch. Being the impatient person I am, decided to show my distress.

"Why aren't we moving? If we _have_ to go why don't you move the frickin' car?" I yelled at him. Axel gestured to himself. I inspected him and saw nothing out of the ordinary (other than the fact he has a nice body- which will never be mentioned again). I blushed slightly from the weird thought, then dismissed it as a sarcastic though, yeah, that's it. "What?" I ask. He looks at me, then something behind me. I look out the window, moving my head to get a better view of everything. All I saw was a fat chick. "You want to screw that fat lady?" I ask. I honestly thought that was the answer. Axel furrows his eyebrow, then laughs heartily.

"What? No! Just put on your seat belt," He said while laughing. I make and 'o' with my lips and grabbed the seat belt from behind me. I yanked it forward, but it didn't move. I tried again, and again, and again, but the seat belt wouldn't budge. I grumbled and pull once more. This time when it wouldn't move I leaned forward and slammed my head against the small black ledge.

"I can't do it," I said lamely, even more humiliated than when I had to sit on the hood of the car. Wordlessely Axel leaned behind me and hit the side of the car. Then he pulled on the seat belt and it came out of it's hole. I looked at him, and grabbed the seat belt from his hand. I leaned backand quickly buckled in. Axel pulled out of the lot and drove off.

"I don't get a thank you?" He asks me. I flit my gaze to him quick, then return to glowering out the window and the fast changing scenery.

"Thanks," I say quietly. I sink low into my seat, leaning my head against the window. Ugh, let the torture begin.

At the movie theater I stood three feet away from him. We were going to see some stupid movie about what I'm guessing is a stuttering king who needs to give a speech or something. I don't know, all I know is that it has something to do with politics. Axel walked over to me and shoved a giant tub of popcorn into my hands and shoved a bag of skittles in my face. Ugh, why does he even remember that I have this weakness for skittles. Axel motioned me over to the small podium where we have to hand in our tickets. I dragged my feet behind me and grudgingly handed my ticket to the man behind the podium. Before I followed Axel though, I leaned into the man's ear.

"I hate that shit face," I say, nodding my head in Axel's general direction. The man laughed and smiled.

"Well, I guess that's a good reason to go with someone to the movies. You're getting everything free, right?" He asks me. I nod and put the tub of popcorn on the podium, sticking out a hand.

"I'm Roxas," I say. The man shook my hand firmly and gave me another giant smile. His brown hair fell just above his blue eyes, but it didn't look bad like it would on other people.

"I'm James," He says. His eyes scan over my face. "Do I even want to ask why your face is pink?" He asks me. I shake my head, and he nods. His eyes flit over to Axel's retreating form.

"Well, you should go catch up to him," He says to me. I nod and pick up my popcorn. I jogged to Axel, feeling suddenly energized from my brief meeting with James. Axel hadn't even noticed I was gone. And he didn't notice that I was sleeping through the whole movie.

I woke up two seconds before the lights were turned up again. I blinked away the groginess from my eyes, and yawned not so quietly. Axel looked at me for a second then stood up, dragging me with him.

"So, do you feel enriched?" He asks me. I nod, rubbing my eyes and slamming my shoulder into the door. "Is your logic feeling sharpened?" He asks me. I nod again, throwing out the tub of popcorn. "I know you were sleeping," He says. I turn to him quickly and let my mouth hang open.

"What? How?" I ask him. Axel smiles.

"Dude, you've fallen alseep when we hung out in Twilight Town, I know what you look like when you've just been sleeping," He says. I huff and walk ahead of him as fast as my little legs could take me. I make my way to where James was and slam my head on the podium.

"UGH. Kill me now!" I groaned right after that. James cleared his throat.

"Um, do you need someone to talk to?" He asks me. I turn my head and look at him, nodding. He digs in one of his pockets and produces a ripped and tiny square of paper, the he grabs a pen from somewhere in the podium. He scribbles something down then shoves it into my face. I grab it and stand up completely. On it was a phone number. That reminds me, I'll have to get my phone from Axel, I have a feeling that he's hiding it somewhere.

"Thanks, I'll call you if he acts bitchy again," I say. James smiles and nods. Axel comes up and doesn't even give James a second glance, then motions me to walk with him. I ran after him and didn't look at him.

"Want to know what we're doing next?" He asks me.

"Are we going back?" I ask getting somewhat excited from the thought. Axel shakes his head.

"Nope! We're doing something better!" He says. Nothing is better than going back to my dorm. This doesn't seem like a good thing.

"And that would be?"

"Sea- Salt ice cream!" He says with a giant smile. Despite my returning hatred for Axel, I can't help but be happy about having ice cream. Even the though of having it with him isn't ruining my mood. It's actually elevating it, in a way.

It's going to be just like old times.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I think it was a pretty crummy chapter, but I'll be glad if you didn't think so.**

**Some questions, as usual:**

**Do you like the way I make the character's personalities? If you don't, what don't you like about them? Which one is your favorite?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**(1) In Threats, a marluxia is a rapist/ pedophile/ child molester/ kidnapper/ anything like those things. **


	13. Gimme Your Ice Cream

**Heya, time for Threats. Uglug, in my own opinion, the quality of the chapters have gone down, BLECH. **

**Anyways, two things I forgot to mention last chapter:**

**1)Yesh, Roxas' logic IS supposed to suck, I honestly like it better when he is terrible in the logic depatment (and I needed him to get angry at Axel somehow).**

**2)That dude James, he's just some random OC I made for Rox to talk to 'cause, well, plot reasons. **

**OKAY. And just so everyone knows and doesn't think this: JAMES IS NOT A SELF INSERT OF MYSELF. I AM A FEMALE. I DON'T WANT OT GENDER BEND MYSELF.**

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter (I'm not updating my other FFs for you guys, cuz I'm nice like that).**

**ENJOY! **

**Oh yeah, I published the prequel oneshot, juzz so you know. It's called Best Friend.**

* * *

I sat at the small, round, bubble gum pink table that was in the ice cream shop. Being the jerk I am, I made Axel pay for the ice cream. I also made him pay because he's the one that took me out, but I like the former reason better. I watched Axel talking to the cashier, a pretty women with black hair.

Why would he take me out? I was being a total bitch to him, yet he's still being nice to me? I think he was injected with the nice gene via ass. I just don't get him at all. He told me his reasons, and said he was sorry and now he was being nice to me. It just doesn't add up for some reason. It was simpler when we hated each other, we both knew the other's feelings and there wasn't any confusion. Heck, this is even harder than when we _were_ best friends. Ugh, I liked him and he liked Demyx, yet were still best friends that kept their friendship a secret. We acted like total freaks around each other, and wen snuck into the mansion every night. We even got caught a couple of times. Damn, even that seems so simple compared to right now.

In addition to my mass confusion, I find my anger slowly decreasing. It must be from the fact we're getting sea salt ice cream and the world knows that sea salt ice cream is pretty much the only thing to make me completely happy. I tapped my fingers on the table and looked out the window. It was beginning to get dark out and a couple of street lights have been turned on already. Dang, I'm probably going to sleep in tomorrow. I rest my elbow on the table and cover my mouth with my hand.

Axel was taking a really long time. I realize that I'm pretty tired. Ugh, for some reason I always get tired around eight o' clock and sometimes even seven. I swear, it's a curse. I yawn just when something was shoved in my mouth. I gasp and grab the stick and pull it out of my mouth. I inspect it and see that it's sea salt ice cream. YES! I smile and take a bite from the top. I look at Axel who was chuckeling across from me.

"What?" I ask him. He smiles and licks his own ice cream.

"You're so easy to mess with," he says. I puff my cheeks and take a visious bite from my ice cream.

"Am not," I say back to him. Axel nods.

"Yeah, it is. It's even better because you always start screaming and waving your arms," he replies. I purse my lips. I will _not_ let him damper my ice cream mood.

"Yeah, because it makes me intimidating," I say matter of factly. Axel completely loses it and slams his head on the table, his whole body racking with laughter. He must have seen how ugly (incredibly delicious) his face was. Scratch that sub thought, my mind has gone haywire from this sugary delicacy. He slams his free hand on the table, and other people look at us. I look back at them.

"I don't know him," I say to them, while pointing at Axel. They don't really pay attention to me, only to Axel who was laughing his ass off. He slowly stops laughing, and I see that his face is beet red, a deeper shade than his hair. He clutched his stomach, and occasionally let out a single breathy laugh. "Care to explain what's so funny?" I ask him. He nods, and smiles a toothy smile.

"Well, the thought of you being even _close_ to intimidating is, oh my god, way too much for me. You're like four feet tall for christs sake! And you're blonde, skinny, blue eyes, and look like a fucking chibi! You're like a chihuahua; all bark and no bite," he says with the goofy grin still on his face. My frown probably reaches the floor. I raise my chin and humph.

"First, I'm five feet three inches, thank you very much. I only seem so short because you twenty fucking feet! Blondes can be very intimidating you know, remember Seifer? Yeah, he was blond, blue eyes, and skinny! Chihuahuas are not very nice dogs! There was one that bit me on the finger, I still have the scars! So yeah! Take that!" I practically shout, just to get my point across though. Axel raises and eyebrow and licks his ice cream.

"Dude, I'm five eight, it's not that tall. You're just short and refuse to admit it. Okay, Seifer was _taller_ than me, it's more of a dirty blonde, and he was muscular! M-U-S-C-U-L-A-R! I was there when the chihuaha bit you. It wasn't even an actual chihuahua, it was your baby cousin in a dog costume. Those "scars" were bite marks. Try and prove to me that you're scary," he challenges, raising an eyebrow. I narrow my eyes.

"Reer," I say somewhat loudy, raising my eyebrow and moving my shoulder in a wave motion. Axel laughs again, hunching over again. He looks up, his teeth ever so obvious against his red face.

"Oooh, I'm shaking in my panties," he says while making a shivering motion with his arms. I smile triumphantly, knowing all to well that he was faking it. I laugh a little bit, realizing I was no longer pissed out of my mind for him seeing my crummy (yet superior) logic and his laziness. I was actually having a good time eating ice cream. I bet I'll be mega pissed at him again tomorrow though, it's only likely. I smile and him and take a bite of my ice cream, savoring the salty sweetness.

"This is like old times, isn't it?" I asked him. He thought for a second, then nodded. He leaned back in his chair and put his arm over the back.

"Yeah, it is. Except you've finally hit pubert and you've been quite a bitch to me, though I guess I deserved it," he says, trailing off at the end, looking out the window thoughtfully. Okay, my puberty came late, no making fun of me! I'm still beautiful!

"Yeah, puberty, it's for losers. I consider myself pre-pubesent, and I have good reason to! If there's some creepy dude staring at me, and he has to have that marluxia look to him, I'll pull the marluxia card and have him arrested. I know I've been an ass, I was trying to. Yes, I do have good reason to yell at you if you look at me, because you sir are a marluxia. Oh, and you totally betrayed me, but you got ice cream, so you're somewhat forgiven," I say. Axel nods slowly, his eyebrows beginning to furrow.

"I think I'll just ignore all of those marluxia comments, and the fact you called me one. But you're seriously forgiving me for some _ice cream_?" He asks in disbelief. I scoff and finish my ice cream.

"I said somewhat forgiven. You still have a lot to make up for," I reply after flinging the popsicle stick across the room, just missing the garbage. I pout and turn back to Axel. He was looking at me, searching my face.

"Sea salt ice cream? Really?" He says, shaking his head. I lean forward on the table, resting my elbows on it.

"I take my ice cream seriously, bitch," I say back to him. He laughs and shake his head.

"You and your ice cream, I don't think I'll ever understand," he murmurs.

"Just like how I'll never understand your thing for Spongebob Squarepants," I reply. He crosses his arms.

"Puh-lease, I got over him ages ago. I'm onto Patricks Star now," he says with a nod. I groan and slam my head onto the table. Suddenly Axel taps me on the shoulder softly. I look up at him.

"I'm gonna go and get some more ice cream, 'kay?" He asks me. I nod and watch him get up and walk off to the counter.

"'M'kay," was my quiet and very late reply. I watched him buy the ice creams and exchange a couple of words with the chashier. I was still baffled as to why he insisted on taking me out. He claimed that it was to sharpen my wits, but I don't really buy that. Why does he insist on stuffing me with my most favorite thing in the world; sea salt ice cream? Ugh, and I still don't have my phone back.

Axel walked back and handed me another ice cream. I grabbed it from him and immediately shoved it in my mouth, practically melting along with my ice cream. A shiver of pleasure shot up my spine. Damn! This tasted amazing. Praise whoever invented this!

"Where's my cell phone?" I asked him. His eyes dart up from his cell phone, then went back to his device. His thumbs danced over the buttons, then he slid it into his pocket and turned his full attention to me. He takes his ice cream out of his mouth.

"It's in your desk," he says, turning his attention back to his cell phone. My desk? It was in my _desk_ the whole fucking time? Dang, I should have looked there. I sigh and go on to eating my ice cream.

Axel didn't look up from his cell phone for very long, so that left me to entertain myself, and no, not in _that_ way. I finished my next popsicle stick and I know Axel won't get up to get me another one. I sighed and got up from the table. Axel didn't notice. I made my way to the counter and I see the girl's name tag. Her name was Yuffie. What kind of name was that? I didn't comment on it like I ususally would.

"Hello, welcome to 'The Ice Cream Place," do you need anything?" She asks me. I nod, and give her a small smile just as my Dad taught me to. I lean my side on the counter.

"Yeah, I'd like two sea salt ice creams please," I say to her, holding up two fingers. She nods and moves a little back aways and opens the freezer. She comes back one minute later and hands me the ice creams.

"Two dollars, Sir," she says. I nod and transfer both ice creams into one hand. I dig my wallet out of my back pocket and somehow manage to take out a five dollar bill. When I look back up I see her staring at me.

"Um, yes?" I ask her. She blinked twice, then sort of jumped in surprise.

"I'm sorry, Sir! Your face is pink though, I'm sorry! I was just wondering why. Do you have this skin thing or something?" She asks me. I blink, not really knwoing whether to answer or leave without a word. I should have told Axel that if I went out people would stare at me, though I didn't notice all that much since I'm used to it from Twilight Town.

"No, I had a water balloon full of dye thrown at my face," I say. I hand her the five dollar bill. "Keep the change."

I walk away from Yuffie and sat back down at my table again. Axel was on the phone, but stared at me and the ice cream as I sat back down. All silliness between us had died down long ago, and I don't know if it'll come back for a while. I shoved one of the ice creams into my mouth and looked out the window for what seemed like the fifth hundred time so far. There were a lot of cars driving by, and it was completely dark now.

"Roxas," his voice rings out. I look at Axel and raise my eyebrow inquisitively. He points at me hand and I look at the other ice cream. I hand it to Axel and he mutters some thanks. I turn back to the window and stare outside again. I fell Axel's eyes on me, but I try my best to ignore the weird feeling it brought. I finished another ice cream and yawn. I was dead tired and just about to pass out right there.

"Excuse me, Sirs, it's closing time," a familiar voice said from behind me. I turn around and see Yuffie standing in front of us, her apron already thrown on the table next to us. I nod and stand up, stretching a bit. Axel stands up also and smiles at Yuffie.

"Okay, we'll be on our way," he says to her. Axel walked away first, and when I went to follow she stopped me.

"You know, you too make a pretty good couple. You should stay together for a long time!" She said in an unbelievably chipper voice. I blush, though I doubt it was noticeable due to my pink face color. I don't reply and hurry out of the store. Axel was waiting for me.

"Ready to go?" He asks me. I nod. Outiside if was pretty cold and dark, I could barely keep my eyes open. I followed Axel to his car which was thankfully pretty close by. I jumped in and sank as deep into the seat as I could. I yawned and settled against the door, just about ready to close my eyes and sleep the whole car ride when I became aware of Axel sitting beside me.

"Buckle in," he said. I groaned, closing my eyes and not caring whether I would be flung out the windshield or not. "I dun wanna," I whine. Axel sighs, and I feel him lean across me and punch the side of the car. He drags the seat belt across my chest and buckles it in.

Before I knew it my face was slamming into something hard. I opened my eyes quickly and gasped.

The carpet was right in front of my face. What the hell was happening? I turned my head upwards and saw bright lights. I whined and hung my head back down, and it slapped into Axel's back again.

"Where are we going?" I ask him. Axel doesn't anser immediately, but he digs around for something.

"I'm bringing you back to the room," he replied in an even tone. I heard a door open and there was black again. No, I wasn't sleeping again, there was simply no lights on. I swung my arm up and switched on the light. I wish I hadn't. It was so damn bright! On to other matters.

"Why the hell are you carrying me?" I murmur against his back, my eyes closing again.

"Because you were sleeping, and I'm too nice to wake you up." I groaned, aching for my bed.

"I don't care anymore, just put me on the bed, I want sleeeeeep."

I felt his spikes moving against my legs, so I'm guessing that he nodded. He grunted lowly and I was flying through the air, presumably towards my bed.

I was asleep before I hit the bed.

* * *

**Yes, so, yeah. This was a crummy chapter, and Roxas was somewhat nice, but bitchy near the end cuz that mofo needs his sleep. ;D**

**Anyways, any questions you want answered? Feel free to ask me, I'll be glad to answer.**

**Who is your favorite character in Threats? Who's your favorite character in any book/movie/game? I'm gonna be a stalker, but, do you like bacon?**

**THANKS FOR RREADING!**


	14. Textin' Durin' Class

**Okay, it's time for THREATS! **

**So, last chapter was boring so I don't want to go over it.**

**Thanks everyone for all of the love and support! I can't ****believe that so many people love Threats!**

**ENJOY!**

**And dooods, I love you all!**

**P.S. That's how I like to spell 'dudes' :D**

**P.S.S, the beginning will be terrible, just so you know, and it IS terrible, i hate it...**

**P.S.S.S There's gonna be text talk, so be prepared.**

* * *

By the time I got up the next morning, Axel was gone. I sat up bed and yawned, stretching out. I looked across the room and stared at the clock. 7 AM, ew. It's a Monday too, eww. Shoot me now. I don't even know why I even went to college, I hated school and couldn't wait to be done with it, yet here I am, in college, not even sure at what I want to be. I mentally slap myself as I slide out of the bed and go to my closet, picking out a stiped shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. I also grabbed a towel. I walked into the bathroom and smiled when I saw the pile of 'ick' was no longer in the dorm.

I throw my clothes and towel on the floor and strip for the shower. I turn the water on and hop on in. Sadly, I failed to realize that the hot water wasn't working AT ALL and spent the whole time pretty much shivering in a corner.

Eventually, I was able to finish my shower without freezing to death. I dried off as best to my abilities and dressed. I looked in the mirror when I remembered something. My face and hands had been dyed pink yesterday, and it's still pretty obvious. I sighed and slammed my fists on the counter. I had forgotten all about it this morning, and now I have to walk around school, of all places, with a pink face? I know, how can I be complaining about going to school like this when I walked around in public looking the same? Well, the difference is that I know these people, so yes, if you must know it's worse than with people I don't know.

I dress and stare at my face in the mirror. Why Sora chose pink, I honestly don't know. I quickly ran my fingers through my hair and walked out of the bathroom to get my phone. I grab it and slip my shoes on. I was just about to leave the room when I remembered all of the crap I had to lug to class. I trudge to the closet and fling the door open, grabbing the already prepared shoulder bag.

I walked out of the room and closer to the death of me.

...LATER...

I sat in the last row barely listening to the Professor introducing us. I stretched out in the plastic chair and turned my neck from side to side, cracking it. From behind me a door burst open and I turned to see Sora at the top of the stairs. He looked tired, with his blue shirt full of wrinkles, slightly tucked in at one spot and pants that sort of twisted sideways on his legs. He had a bag slung on his shoulder and he looked around the room.

"You must be Mr. Gainsborough," the Professor said. Sora nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for being late, I-I um, yeah," Sora stammered. The Professor laughed and shook his hand dismissively.

"I'll let it slide for today. Take a seat," he said. Sora nodded and scampered into my row, plopping down next to me. He smiles at me somewhat excitedly. "Since you didn't get to hear, my name is Cid, but if you call me that I will have you thrown out of this class. So just call me Professor, that's all there is to it," he said looking at Sora. Sora nodded quickly and set his bag down next to him, opening the bag and taking out a notebook and pencil. He smiled at me quickly.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday," he said, trying to make up for what caused me to be pink. I write down the class conduct Professor had just written and shrug.

"Meh, I've gotten a little bit over it," I reply. I finished the note and absentmindedly doodled on the margin.

"Really? How do I make it up to you though?" He asks. I chuckle, he always was nice.

"Yes really. And if you want to make it up to me, I command thee to obtain the coveted Sea-Salt ice cream," I say, smiling evilly at him. I knew that he had absolutely no idea where to buy sea salt ice cream. Sora's eyes widened and he looked around desperately.

"I don't know where to get any!" He whined. I smiled once again and turned to look at Professor.

"I know," I said, trying not to laugh at the other boy's panic. He frowned and stomped his feet around, beginning to have a hissy.

"I'll give you a hint; it's by the movie theater," I told him. The words 'movie theater' made me remember something. James. He had given me his phone number, what did I do with it? I know I hadn't kept it in any of my clothes, so where the heck was it? I've been known to keep things in my shoe, why not check? I dropped the lower half of my body and my shoe swung into my face. I stuck one hand in and felt all around the edges. I didn't feel anything...

I shoved my hand in deeper, feeling the edge of a piece of paper. I pulled it out of my shoe and examined the piece of paper. Yep, it was definately James' number. I sat back up and looked at Professor who was rambling on and on about useless crap that I should probably pay attention to, but I just couldn't help but tune it out. I looked at Sora and saw that he was being good and paying attention. How the hell could he be paying attention (being Sora), while I can't? This is a strange world.

I shake my head and take my cell phone out of my pocket. I choose to text him.

**From: Roxas**

**To: James**

**yoooooo, James. u remember me right, that bitchy blonde kid at the movies with the tall equally bitchy red head**

The reply comes quickly.

**From: James**

**To: Roxas**

**course i remember u! u like complaining, lol. whatchya doin**

**From: Roxas**

**To: James**

**im in class, ew. i want 2 throw poo at whoever invented school.**

**From: James**

**To: Roxas**

**ur a violent 1 :D ur a minor?**

**From: Roxas**

**To: James**

**nosiree! why?**

He replied, but Sora interrupted me before I could reply.

"Who are you talking to?" He asked me. I close my cell and look at him.

"James," I reply. He nods.

"How old his he?" He asks me. I open my mouth when I realize that I don't _actually_ know how old he is. I shrug.

"Lemme check," I say back to him. He nods and I go back to texting under the desk.

**From: James**

**To: Roxas**

**u said u were in class. u look like a kid, i just sort of assumed u were**

**From: Roxas**

**To: James**

**HEY! i dont look like a little kid! im 18 and u cant do nothin bout it. D: im in college, its no place 4 kids. how old r u?**

**From: James**

**To: Roxas**

**dont get ur panties in a bunch. u look like 1 okay! im 20**

I look at Sora who I can see was reading my whole conversation, yet trying to be secretive about it. I clear my throat and Sora leans away, no longer looking at me but Professor. Out of the corner of his mouth he said, "He's looking at us." I looked towards Professor and he pointed to the board, which already had a bunch of other conduct rules on it. I wrote it all slowly, actually wanting to write things.

"He said he's twenty," I say to Sora under my breath. He nodded and continued writing down. I looked at his paper and saw that his handwriting was surprisingly neat. For some reason I had expected it to look like chicken scratch or something. I looked at my own handwriting and was for the first time slightly embarrassed by my messy scrawl.

"Is he in college?" He asked me. I shrug. I look at Professor and see that he was talking to one of the other students.

**From: Roxas**

**To: James**

**damn ur old. xD r u in DIU**

**From: James**

**To: Roxas**

**ur just young. no. im not going 2 college**

**From: Roxas**

**To: James**

**:oooo u shall go nowhere in life**

**From: James**

**To: Roxas**

**ass. working at the theater is going somewhere**

**From: Roxas**

**To: James**

**ur just 2 sissy 2 admit it. no. ur not gonna amount 2 anything :D ill laugh when ur poor**

**From: James**

**To: Roxas**

**ur just jealous cuz i get free popcorn**

**From: Roxas**

**To: James**

**:oooo free popcorn**

**From: James**

**To: Roxas**

**hellz yeah;)**

**From: Roxas**

**To: James**

***jealous***

Sora kicked my chair. I turned to him and saw him motion his head towards Professor, who's watching me like a hawk. He leaned closer and whispered, "You should just stop texting before he takes your cell away." I look into his sincere blue eyes and nod. I smile at Professor and he just smirks.

**From: James**

**To: Roxas**

**u better b**

**From: Roxas**

**To: James**

**dude i have g2g. later**

**From: James**

**To: Roxas**

**aww poo :( kk talk 2 u l8tr then**

I exit out of the conversation and slip my cell into my pocket. I look at Professor again and saw that he wasn't looking at me anymore. I grabbed Sora's notebook and wrote in it.

**You will _not_ talk in my class unless your are told to do so.**

**He doesn't go to college**

_KK. and stop writing in my book! im taking notes._

**Never.**

_My llama will get you_

**_0_o_**

_I thought so:)_

...LATER...

After all of my classes ended I made my way back to my room with Sora and Ven walking by my side wondering if anything interesting would happen. Ven linked his arm in mine and Sora grabbed my other. They began to skip ahead of me. I refused to follow in their footsteps and let them drag me behind them while they skip and sing stupid songs about llamas and frogs mating or something like that. I wouldn't actually know, I tuned it out. Ven looked behind us and focused on something behind all of us.

"Sora, your brother is following us or something," he said, turning his attention to Sora. Sora looked back and shrugged.

"Ehh, I don't really care. He's probably going to beat us up or something. He hates everyone and everything," he said, no longer looking at his older brother. I was the last one of the three of us to look back at Vanitas. He was walking a little bit aways from us, his strange yellow eyes never leaving us. Just looking into his eyes told you that he was no good. He even had the kind of face to make sure you stay away. He had no expression at all, unless he smirks, which happens quite a bit.

Even though he must be a giant asshole, I felt sort of bad for him. No one liked him at all from what I could see, even Sora didn't like him. He always warned me to stay away from him, but I don't know why. I just know that I'm gonna find out.

...LATER...

I was outside my room and Sora had already gone into his about five minutes ago. My hand was on the handle, ready to turn it, yet I couldn't. I had this weird feeling that if I opened the door something bad would happen, or it would at least lead to something bad. I shrug to myself. What the hay? I turn the knob and fling the door open. I drop my bag in front of the door and kick my sneakers onto the wall. I close my eyes and stretch as I walk towards my bed. I turn around somewhat and my jaw falls to the ground.

Axel's bed was covered with boxes of sea salt ice cream. I walk over to it and reach for one of the boxes. Suddenly, Axel's hand blocks mine. I follow his arm to see Axel's smirk.

"Hey! Give me that ice cream!" I say to him, stomping a foot onto the ground. He shakes his head. I puff out my cheeks and pout.

"Nope," he said, putting emphasis on the 'p.'

"Yes!" I say back. He shakes his head again.

"Well, I would but your ass would get even fatter," he said trying to sound sorry. I whined and stomped my feet. When will these fat ass jokes end?

"MY ASS ISN'T FAT GOD FUCKING DAMMIT! NOW GIVE ME THE FUCKING ICE CREAM!" I shout. He shakes his head. I glare at him, trying to make him hand the ice cream over.

"On one condition," he said. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Fine, but if it's something stupid I swear I'll-" I didn't get to finish because Axel pushed my shoulder in an attempt to shut me up.

"All you have to do is come with me to get a new cell phone," he says. My jaw drops and I laugh.

"What? That's what I have to do? That's so stupid, I'm not doing it!" I exclaim, throwing my arms into the air. He nods.

"If you want ice cream that is," he says. I purse my lips. If I went I can have the ice cream, boxes and boxes full, or I can just sit here and look at them melt or be eaten by Axel. I sigh.

"FINE," I say exasperating.

"Good! To the store!" He shouts.

...LATER...

We pulled up at a familiar phone store. It was the store where I met Tifa. I unbuckle and step out of the car. Axel slammed his own car door and walked up to next to me.

"Well, time to head on in," he said. I nod and walk behind him, not really wanting to see Tifa. Axel opened the door and held it open for me. I walked in and looked around, looking for Tifa.

I saw her standing behind the counter talking to a customer. I know I really shouldn't, but I want to have a talk with her; to talk about what happened between her and my father.

* * *

**Blech, I'm sorry for that crap chapter. I've been in a writing funk with Threats for a while now, to me the chapters have been crummy. URGJLSKGH. I'm sorry this was so pointless and boring and completely stupid.**

**Hopefully you aren't angry at me for it.**

**1) What song would you associate with Vanitas (in the game)?**

**Oh, and I want to know what you'd like to happen in Threats, and how you want it to end. **

**And Kit-KatSoraTwix193, you aren't allowed to answer this question, and you know why.**

**:D**

**Thanks for reading!**


	15. Teach Me How to Lie

**HEY BUDDIES! So, yeah, it's Threats time yo. I'm sorry for the long wait! There was state testing last week and I had to study. I won't be able to update next week either, probably anyways. There's testing next week tomorrow too and I'm supposed to be studying my math (I really need to). I mean, my main problem is reading things wrong. I also don't know when to do which formula when, so I have to look that up. I also heard they made the testing harder this year. D:**

**Wish me luck!**

**Anyways, last chapter was okayish, and I know for a fact that this chapter WILL be amazing just for you since I left you waiting. And dudes, guess what? I wuv you, cuz I'm the ultimate stalker;)**

**ENJOY!**

**OH! And I'm sorry if I make the FF characters OOC, I've never played their games and I pretty much only know them from KH and FF7: Crisis Core (which I have yet to finish), so I'm apologizing in advance.**

* * *

Axel and I walked in the endless displays of cell phones and iPods. He paused every couple of displays and picked up one of the phones. The cell phopnes were usually bright red, not as red as his hair, but yeah, they were still bright red. I didn't pay too much attention to Axel, but to Tifa, who hadn't noticed me yet. Tifa, my Mom, smiled and talked to the customers somehow being able to relate to them and coaxing smiles out of them. She seemed like such a nice lady, yet she brokemy Dad's heart. That's why I don't like her, she ruined my family, along with Leon.

I turned to look at Axel and saw he was inspecting another phone, but it was blue. He moved the screen and I noticed it was a sidekick. Axel pursed his lips and held it up to my face. He looked from the phone to me, his eyes squinted, trying not to miss a thing. He nodded and smiled. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What were you doing?" I asked him.

"Oh, stuff," he said enigmatically. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, okay, whatever," I reply annoyed. Before I knew it we were at the counter and Tifa smiled at me. Axel placed his phone on the counter.

"Hey honey! Who's your friend?" She asked me. I rolled my eyes and turned to Axel. He looked at me and flashed me a smile. I found myself wanting to make Tifa aware of the fact I wasn't Ven, or at least that I knew what she did.

"Hey, Axel, you remember the name of my Dad right?" I ask him. He looked away for a few seconds then looked back at me. He nodded.

"Yeah, Cloud, right?" He asked for confirmation. I nodded.

"Yeah. _Cloud_ is my Dad, he's blonde remember?" I ask, looking at Tifa from the corner of my eye. Her cheeks were growing red and her smile was wiped off of her face.

"What are you talking about, Venny? Leon's your dad, where did you get Cloud from? I don't even think Cloud is a name," she said with a forced smile and chuckle. I looked at her and rolled my eyes. Axel looked from Tifa to me, obviously confused.

"What? Roxas, why did she call you Venny?" He asks me. I don't pay attention to him, but to Tifa.

"Tifa, I'm not Ven, I'm Roxas. You know, your _other_ son, the one who still lives with Cloud. I know about what you did," I said while turning away from her. I leaned against the counter. Axel shook his head.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about so I'm just going to walk over here," he said. Axel did what he said and walked away from the counter and by the displays. Tifa groaned and slammed her hand on the counter. I jumped and turned to look at her. Her face was red and she was glaring at nothing.

"How much do you know?" She asked me. I looked into her eyes and pursed my lips. She ruined my family.

"I know that my Dad walked in on you and Leon. The two of you got a divorce and you moved here with Leon and Ven. You told Ven that Cloud was dead, but I always knew that you had left us, I had just never known what your name was or why you left," I said simply. Tifa looked down and scratched her head. She sighed and looked back up at her, her eyes somewhat downcast.

"So you know more than I thought," she said slowly. I nod.

"Yeah. What I really want to know is why you did it," I reply. Tifa looks at the clock, then back at me.

"Cloud, I-I just stopped loving him, I guess you could say. Cloud was a great man and I wanted to love him, but I couldn't. I had been dating Leon a couple of years before I met Cloud and after we broke up we remained friends. Naturally, I let him come see you and Ven once we took you back from the hospital. Before I knew it, I just started falling for him again and everything was about Leon. Cloud just started leaving my heart slowly, but surely," she said. I didn't have anything to say, there was nothing to say to something like that. I looked away. She ruined everything.

Axel walked back up to us. He looked from Tifa and I, then to the cell phone.

"Did you ring that up yet?" He asked her. Tifa was snapped out of her thoughts and shook her head. She grabbed the phone and rung it up. Axel took out his wallet, counted up the money and handed it to Tifa. She took it and handed a small bag to Axel. Axel grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the store. Tifa and I never looked away from eachother.

As soon as we were outside I took in a deep breath. The sea salt tickled my nose and reminded me of the boxes full of my favorite food waiting for me back in the dorm. I cracked my neck and squinted in the harsh sunlight. I guess the sunlight is the only thing I like about this place. When we reached the car Axel opened my door for me and quickly walked to his own side. I hopped into the car and slammed the door shut.

I immediately began sweating, the car's black interior had been baking from the intense heat. I slumped down in the seat, practically melting. I sighed and wiped my forehead. Axel sighed and leaned across me, his whole body covering mine. My cheeks burned and my eyes widened. My heart beat quickened and I held in my breath. My whole body felt like it was on fire. He punched the side of his car and extended the seat belt. Slowly he moved away from me and dragged the seat belt across my body. He clicked it in to its holder and moved off of me completely. I felt the heat leave my body. I frown. Damn, that's weird.

"What was she talking about?" He asked my while he put the keys in the ignition and turned it. I listened to the car purr to life. I sit up in the seat and curse myself for wearing skinny jeans today.

"Family stuff," I reply cooly. Axel nods and presses a button. The top of the car slid back and a cooling breeze swept through. I sighed and closed my eyes, enjoying this breeze while it lasted. Axel backed the car out of the parking lot and was suddenly speeding down the street. I smiled, enjoying the feeling of the wind in my face, pushing my hair back from my forehead.

"What kind of family stuff?" He asked me. I opened my eyes and turned to look at him.

"She's my Mom. She left my family with my brother. End of story," I said. Axel nodded and adjusted his grip on the wheel.

"I see. As you know, I had my own family problems. As you know," he said. I nodded, I know all about that.

"Yeah, your parents despised eachother," I said to him. Axel nodded. He continued on down the street, picking up speed.

"Yeah, they fought all the time in front of my brother and I," he said, not taking his eyes off the road. I nodded, remembering Axel's brother. I had forgotten about him, I think he moved away from Twilight Town before I knew Axel. I had never met him, but Axel said he was cool enough. I'm pretty sure his name is Reno.

"Yeah, Reno, right? What's up with him?" I asked him. He looked at me, then his eyes flitted back to the road.

"He's good. He graduated from college last year. He wants to become a cop or something, you know, something like that," he said smiling just at the thought of his brother. I nodded for what seemed like for the hundreth time today.

"That's good. How's your parents?" I asked him to fill in the silence.

"They got a divorce after I left for college," he said, the smile disappearing from his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said to Axel. He turned and smiled at me quickly.

"Thanks," he replied. I nodded ad looked out at the quickly passing scenery.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence.

...LATER...

I opened another plastic wrapper and shoved the ice cream into my mouth. I picked up my book and continued reading. Reading was something I liked, but I didn't read all too much. I turned the page and heard a small clatter. I looked up and saw Axel was throwing a pillow off of his bed. His eyes met mine. A thousand thoughts raced through my mind.

Axel was being so nice to me, why was he being nice to me? Does he remember what I did the night before he left? Does he remember how close of friends we got to be? Did Axel truly want to rekindle our friendship, or was he going to betray me again? Did he know that I used to have feelings for him? What does he want?

I didn't know the answers to any of those questions.

For some strange reason, after the ice cream I've felt this strange feeling in my stomach that I haven't felt before. It's like my stomach is on a never ending roller coaster ride and my heart sped up a little bit. I have no idea what's happening to me.

"A penny for your thoughts," he said.

"I'm just thinking," I lied. Axel snickered and shook his head with a big smile on his face. "What?" I asked, not annoyed at all for some reason.

"You're terrible at lying," he said with a laugh. I puffed out my cheeks.

"Tch, whatever. You're pretty good at lying," I said to him. Axel smiled and nodded.

"Well, thank you. I guess it's everyone's dream to be called a good liar," he said with a snicker. I nodded and an idea popped into my head.

"How about you teach me how to lie," I suggested. Axel looked away for a second, considering it.

"Okay, I guess I could teach you how to lie. When do you want to start?" He asked me. I thought for a second. I have free time today.

"Right now," I said. Axel nodded and stood up. I finished my ice cream and threw the stick into the garbage can. I sat up and closed my book. Axel walked over to my bed and sat down on it.

"Okay, so, how should I do this?" He asked himself. I sat there awkwardly while he thought about it. He perked up and said, "Okay, I got it, this part is crucial! You need to look me in the eye when you tell the lie don't look away. Don't lick your lips or move your fingers, don't bite your lips or nails either. I also don't reccomend breathing quicker."

I nodded.

"Okay, I think I can remember that," I said, mentally memorizing the steps.

"Try it," he said. I nodded.

"Okay, I'll say two truths and a lie," I said to him. Axel nodded. I continued on. "I'm 18 years old." Truth. "I have a cousin named Nora." Lie. "I can burp the alphabet." Truth. I smiled at Axel while he pondered. I followed Axel's rules as best as I could so he'd never guess.

"You don't have a cousin named Nora," he said with a certain air of certainity. My jaw dropped. I had followed everything that he told me, how could he tell?

"How do you know?" I asked him. He smiled.

"You moved your head a little bit when you told the lie. That's what gave you away," he said. I made an 'O' with my lips. "Try lying again." I nodded.

"I hate the color green," I said. Axel nodded.

"You did it again. Lie one more time," he told me. I nodded.

"I hate-" that's all I said. Axel grabbed my head. He held it steady. I felt my cheeks warm up and I swallowed hard.

"Okay, that's where you keep moving you head. Lie again," he said. I nodded.

"I hate the color green," I repeated. Axel let go of my head. My cheeks were still red.

"Did you feel the difference?" He asked me. I nodded. Axel was just about to speak again when my cell phone rang. I dug it out of my pocket and I pressed it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey!" Ven's voice rang out loud and clear.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing really, we're just going to the beach. Do you want to come?" He asked me. I looked at Axel. I wanted to hang out with my brother and Sora, but I also wanted to hang out with Axel for some strange reason. I knew they hated Axel with a passion, but I'd feel terrible if I ditched him. It felt like my mind was being split into two. As if knowing what was happening Axel nodded.

"Um, sure! I'll be outside your dorm in ten!" I said.

"Okay, see you then!" He replied. I hung up and put my cell on the desk.

"You don't mind my leaving?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Eh, not really," he replied. I sighed.

"I mean, you could come along and stand somewhere else," I suggest. Axel shook his head.

"Nah, the people on the beach would probably tease me or something," he said. I nodded, understanding completely.

"Okay then. I'll see you when I get back," I said.

With that being said, I dressed for the beach in the bathroom and within minutes I was outside of Sora's dorm. I knocked on the door and Sora emerged.

"You coming?" I asked him. He nodded and closed the door. In a minute he was back and he had two towels with him. He smiled at me and walked ahead of me.

"Are you excited Sora?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I love the beach!" He exclaimed. I smiled at him. We were passing by my dorm when I remembered something. I opened the door and rushed inside. Sora followed after me. I grabbed two boxes of sea-salt ice cream and walked back out of the dorm with Sora following me.

We walked down the hall with Sora inspecting the box.

...LATER...

We stood outside of Ven's dorm. I knocked on the door and Ven swung it opened. He was dressed in his swimsuit and a towel was swung over his arm. He slammed the door shut and he walked in front us, leading us to the front doors. We were outside in a short amount of time. I smiled when the intense heat hit my shoulders. I love the heat and how it immediately warmed me up. The smell of salt assaulted my senses.

Sora ran ahead of us on the large stone path leading to the beach. Ven stuck with me. He looked at the boxes in my hands.

"What's that?" He asked me. I held it up for him to see. He reads the label and he smiles. "Oh, so we finally get to taste this thing that you call delicious! I can't wait," he said. I smiled.

"You'll think it's delicious," I said to him. He nodded.

"I better," he replied.

We walked a bit more in silence.

"So, where did you go with Axel?" He asked me. I turned a bit red. I didn't think anyone would see me being dragged by Axel.

"Oh, yeah. He took me to that cell phone store," I replied. Ven nodded.

"Oh, the one where my Mom works?" He asked. I nodded. "Was my Mom there?" He asked. I nodded again. "Did you talk to her?"

"Yeah," I said to him. He takes a deep breath and looks at me.

"What did she say?" He asked me, already knowing that it probably had to do with her cheating on my Dad.

"I'll tell you later," I replied. Ven nodded and looked away from me.

I didn't have to read minds to know that two things were on his mind.

1) What did his Mom say to me?

2) What was I doing with Axel?

* * *

**Well, hopefully that was epic enough for you! I'm really glad you spent the time to read this! I also appreciate all of the lovely reviews, favorites, and alerts I've gotten! I'm sorry if I haven't replied to your review or favorite, it's overwhelming and I promise that I'll get to them!**

**Anyways, **

**FOR KATOKA:**

**What language am I learning?**

**What 2 countries would I most likely live in?**

**EVERYONE ELSE (OKAY, YOU CAN DO THIS TOO KATOKA):**

**You guys get to ask me the questions this time. You can ask me anything at all, but I'd prefer if you don't ask my age. Everything else is fair game and I will answer it honestly.**

**Or you can answer this if you don't want to ask me something:**

**What's your favorite food?**

** You could do both if you'd like. :)**

**And special thanks to TheCloakedSchemer-6 for reccomending I listen to You're Gonna Go Far Kid, it gave the "Lieing Lessons" idea (it actually becomes somewhat important to the plot).**

**Oh, and if you cared, fan art is a nice thing and I wouldn't exactly if something was made for me and was sent to me via link. Just so you all know;)**


	16. Plan 56?

**HEY FRIENDS! *creepy stare* Anyways, I'm sorry for the long ass wait, I've been procrastinating again, and it's so fun! And I also procrastinated while I was procrastinating, it's sort of like Inception if you think about it.**

**And I've been addicted to Tumblr. And to Naruto. Mainly Naruto since my fandom has just shifted. 0_0**

**ANYWAYS, enjoy this chapter!**

**Oh, and I have officially eaten sea-salt ice cream, it's more than amazing!**

**KATOKA, I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO YOU! I HOPE SHE REGAINS HER SENSES.**

* * *

I flipped onto my stomach and buried my face into the rough beach blanket. I closed my eyes.

"Roxas, get up and go into the water," Ven said from beside me. I tilted my head and looked at him.

"Why? I just want to lay down and relax," I replied coolly. Ven scoffed.

"That's what you do at the beach," he said to me. I closed my eyes and stretched out once more.

"Too bad, I'm not getting up," I said back to him. Ven sighed. I heard him rummage through something.

"If you don't get in that water, I'm going to throw away this ice cream," he threatened. I sat up and glared at him. I grabbed the box from his hands and set it back down on the blanket. I sighed and took of my sandals.

"_Fine,"_ I said. Ven smiled and ran to the water. I walked behind him. I glared at his back. If he actually thew away that ice cream, I don't know what I would do to him.

...Le Time Skip...

I was swimming in place not really doing anything when Sora splashed me. I glared at him and cupped my hands, splashing him back. He smiled and swam away before I could hit him again. Ven swam up to me.

"So, how do you like the ocean?" He asked me. I shrug.

"It's okay, I mean, it's not bad or anything, I'm still getting used to it. It's only my second time in the ocean, after all," I replied. Ven's jaw practically unhinged itself.

"This is only your _second_ time in the ocean?" He asked dumbfounded. I nodded slowly.

"Yeah. Why is that so shocking?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I-I don't know, I just sort of assumed you've been in the ocean more than twice," he said back to me. I rolled my eyes.

"I lived six hours by plane from the ocean, and that's the closest one. Did you _really_ expect me to go to the beach every other day?" I asked sarcastically. Ven looked down for a second.

"Hm, well, no, not really," he replied. I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, there you go," I replied. I could tell that Ven was going to say something again, but Sora cut him off. He had suddenly appeared from under the water, his hair somehow managed to stay up. I shrugged it off, some things are just a mystery, I guess. Sora gave us a large smile then pointed back at the shore.

"I'm just gonna go back and lay around. Do any of you want to come?" He asked us. I shook my head and so did Ven. I like the ocean too much to get out. Sora nodded and swam away. I watched him and I knew Ven was also.

"So, what did my Mom say to you?" Ven asked out of nowhere. I turned to look at him. Ven was looking at me, serious.

"A lot of things. It was about how she left my Dad and I," I told him. Ven wasn't satisfied.

"What about it?" He inquired.

"She said that she never intended to stop loving my Dad, and she started falling in love with Leon after she let him visit us when we were babies," I answered. Ven looked down for a second.

"Oh." I glared at Ven. Was that all he had to say about this? Wasn't he feeling angry at all?

"Ven, is that _all_ you have to say about this? I mean, are you just feeling nothing at all?" I asked, trying not to yell at him. Ven's head snapped up.

"I'm angry believe me, I'm not happy with this one bit. But I'm nowhere near as angry as you are," he replied. I sighed and looked away from him.

"Why?" I asked him. Why was I the only one who was ready to make blood spill?

"Rox, I grew up with Tifa and Leon. They're nicer than you think. Don't get me wrong, I'm angry that she tore me away from my real father and brother, but I know she had good reason to end her marriage with Cloud. She's a good person and she did it to make sure you and I didn't know the truth. She didn't want to be in a family where he children know she's cheating on their Dad. I'd be happier if she hadn't cheated at all, but you need to trust me when I say Mom and Dad will never be broken up. I'd try and help get Mom and Cloud back together if I didn't have to be reminded how much they love each other every day. Just believe me," he told me. I sighed. I feel like an avenger, plain and simple. I will never stop being angry at Tifa. No matter how much they want me to try and step into her shoes, I just won't. I won't forgive the woman who never let me have an actual family.

I turned back to face Ven and saw that he had swum closer to me.

"I'm sorry Ven, I just can't stop hating her for what she did. I guess I'm angrier at her than you are because she took away from me the one thing I've always wanted. My Dad never remarried after Tifa left, I never had a Mom, only a Dad. At least you had a complete family, I only had one parent and all I knew was that my Mom had left my Dad and I when I was only a baby. I had despised 'Mom' ever since I hit grade school, I only started hating Tifa once I found out the reason she left," I said back to him. Ven swam closer and put an arm on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I didn't really think about it through your eyes," he said to me. I nodded.

"It's fine. I didn't really think about it like you," I replied. I smiled faintly at Ven, which he returned. I looked up at the sky. I sighed when I noticed the approaching grey clouds. Ven followed my gaze and splashed the water.

"Dang! I was just beginning to have fun!" Ven whined. He sighed and swam back to the shore. I dunked my head under the water one last time before following Ven back.

...Le Time Skip...

We were walking through the hallway of the dorm building. Sora had an ice cream stick hanging from his lips and Ven bent one between his fingers subconsciously. I had a half eaten one in my left hand and I couldn't be happier.

"Do you like it?" I asked them. Sora nodded, as did Ven.

"Yeah, it's pretty good. I just like paopu fruit more," he answered. I made a 'tch' noise and rolled my eyes.

"When will I have this mysterious paopu fruit?" I asked him. Ven turned to face me.

"I know this awesome place where there's always paopu fruit! We can take you this weekend," he told me. I smiled and nodded.

"I can't wait!" I exclaimed.

"SORA!" A voice from behind us shouted. All three of us turned around and saw Kairi with Riku standing next to her. Kairi waved and Sora waved back. I smiled at them and gave a small wave. So did Ven. Kairi gave a small wave and a minuscule smile, Riku gave a wave also, but didn't do much more than that. I'm pretty sure that's all Riku ever does anyway. Sora turned back to Ven and I for a second.

"I'll catch you guys later!" He said. I nodded. Sora sailed his fist towards my face and made a ridiculous "sh" noise. He stopped right in front of my nose, exactly when I flinched. I opened my eyes and saw his fist sitting in front of my face and Sora with a giant smile on his face. I backed away and bumped fists with him.

"BOOM!" Sora shouted at the contact. I chuckled and watched him give Ven a giant high five before jogging off to Riku and Kairi. He joined them with high fives. He walked off in the other direction with his arms around their shoulders, attempting to let his legs swing. Ven turned me around and we continued walking.

"Do you want to hang out in my dorm for a while?" He asked me. I looked at him for a second. I pursed my lips. A little part of me wanted to go and be with Axel and just talk like the old times, but another part of me wanted to be with Ven, my closest friend here.

"Uh, sure," I said back to him. Ven noticed my tiny hesitation. He stopped walking and grabbed my shoulders, twisting me around to face him.

"I think we need to talk, if you know what I mean," he said, hinting many things at once. I nodded. We continued walking and Ven swung an arm around my shoulders. I took another bite of my ice cream.

We reached his dorm in a few minutes. Ven retracted his arm from my shoulders and unlocked the door. He swung the door open and waltzed inside. I followed after him and shut the door behind me. I looked around and saw that there were dirty magazines on Zack's bed. They had various different women in-ahem revealing clothes.

I heard the shower going on in the bathroom and Zack singing a song at the top of his lungs. I laughed and fell on Ven's bed face first. He sat down next to me. He poked my back and I looked up at him. He raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"So, you want to hang out with Axel?" He asked, hitting it home. I sat up the right way and shook my head.

"Not completely. I mean, a part of me wants to," I admitted. Ven nodded and looked at me.

"Why? You said yourself that he hurt you," he said back to, trying to make me feel like the friendship Axel and I shared wasn't actually coming back at all.

"He's been so nice lately. I'm still pretty pissed about what he did, but I think we're even for now," I replied. Ven nodded then fell back onto his bed. I followed suit.

"I guess that's true. But why do you even want to hang out with him?" He asked me. I shrugged and turned away out of habit.

"Well, because," I said. Ven bro-punched me in the shoulder.

"OOH! I know why!" He teased. I felt my cheeks heat up slightly.

"Why, then?" I inquired. Ven's face

suddenly appeared in front of mine. He had a knowing smile on his face.

"You _like_ him," he said with a giggle. My eyes went wide and I covered my face. My face was burning up and my stomach was twisting itself over and over.

"No!" I exclaimed. Did I like him? I had liked him before? Did I like him again? Ven sat up and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah, whatever, just go get 'em, tiger," he teased. I scoffed at the nickname and scrambled up. I walked out of the room and slammed the door. In breathed in deeply, trying to get my face to cool.

"Sora," I heard Ven say through the door. I knew that I shouldn't be listening, but I couldn't help it.

"Yeah, Sora. It's true," there was a slight pause. "Yeah, mhm. Plan 56, got it boss." Ven didn't say anything after that and I scrunched my eyebrows.

What?

I walked away from Ven's dorm and back to my own.

What is Plan 56?

* * *

**Once again, I'm sorry for the long wait, very sorry. Um, and sorry it was short and not well written. I at least hope you like it and I'd appreciate your thoughts and any constructive criticism.**

**Have you ever read an erotic novel? ;)**

**Do you have a tumblr? (I do) :D**

**If you were to become ruler of the world, what would you do?**

**THANKS! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**


	17. Paopu Fruit

**Hello again. Well, I finally decided to get off my ass and write something. I honestly am sorry about taking forever to update and such, but I haven't been in the mood to write my KH stories. It's mainly because my fandom has changed, and I'd much rather write for that one. I won't sugar coat anything, since it's not a fair thing, but I'll probably be taking a break from fanfiction after I finish my KH and HG stories. **

**I'm only finishing these stories because I would feel bad, and I promised someone.**

**To make up for everything, this chapter will be long and filled with many things, so I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

By the time I got back to my own dorm, I wasn't even thinking about Plan 56. They must be thinking about pranking someone, I shouldn't worry about it. I walked to my bed, as per usual, and flopped down on it face first.

Besides, why should I even think about Plan 56 when Ven ignited another topic that's currently raging in my mind. Do I like Axel or not? I had liked a lot when we were best friends back in Twilight Town. So, could it have come back.

I shook my head into my pillow. It's impossible. I hated him just a couple of days ago, how can I suddenly like him again? I mean, sure, he was so much nicer to me, and he acted just like he did in Twilight Town. After that incident at Christmas, I had promised myself that I would hate him, always cursing his name. Yet look at me now, actually tolerating his presence, and a small part of me was actually craving it. What is wrong with me?

I sighed and sat up. I looked across the room where Axel was laying on his bed, scrolling through his phone. Axel, he's just, I don't know. I can't describe him. He's just Axel, and that's it. He could put up with my tantrums, and he always acted like the mature one. Sometimes he was the immature one, even sillier than Sora was. Sometimes he was a bookworm and other times he said that he hated them. He's full of contradictions, that's what makes him so hard to describe him and his personality.

Axel sat up and smiled at me. I smiled back slowly.

"So, how was the beach?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"It was pretty nice, I mean, I'm still not used to it and all, I've barely even swum in pools," I replied. Axel nodded.

"Yeah, the beach isn't exactly my favorite place to be. I don't really like swimming in it, I like pools more," he said.

"Yeah, pools are nice. I haven't gone in them much, but they're really awesome! And there's no rocks and shells for me to step on, so it's pretty nice," I said to him. Axel looked at the carpet. There were splotches of water and same sand on the floor. He looked at me accusingly and I crossed my arms and closed my eyes.

"Well, it wasn't me, I'm telling you that!" I exclaimed. Axel chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh, and I supposed the magical beach fairy payed us a visit?" he asked me sarcastically. I opened an eye and pouted stubbornly.

"Yes, because I have not been swimming all day, and you know it!" I said childishly. Axel sighed and stood up and walked towards me. A heavy hand plopped onto my head and ruffled my hair. I looked up at Axel in surprise, who had a large smile plastered onto his face and his eyes were closed. My eyes widened and my face turned slightly hot.

Axel opened his eyes and smirked at me. God, that smirk was hot- disregard that last thought, please. I never thought that.

"You know you want to clean that, fat ass." I scowled and crossed my arms. Yeah, I _definitely _didn't think that about someone like him.

...Saturday Morning...

The week passed by quickly with little event. Axel got increasingly nicer as time passed, and James and I got to be better friends. School was okay, I still hate it and don't even know why I went to college, I have no idea what I want to be, if anything at all. I sighed and stared at my clock. It was the weekend and I woke up at six. Why? I don't know.

I groaned and sat up, yawning deeply and rubbing my hair. I didn't need a mirror to know that it was crazy this morning. I swung my body around and left my feet thump to the floor. I twisted my neck, scrunched my toes, and arched my back, earning a few cracks. I stood up and slowly made my way to the bathroom. I opened the light and grabbed my towel from the hanger, closing and locking the door behind me.

I quickly shimmied out of my boxers and turned on the water, nice and hot. I got in slowly, letting out a moan when the hot water made contact with my skin. The water seemed to be unknotting my muscles, practically massaging me. I took the shampoo bottle and squeezed a decent amount into the palm of my hand, then began to furiously scrub it into my scalp. I admit, most of the pressure I was applying was an attempt to keep myself awake.

I rinsed out my hair and felt a deep regret for even taking a shower. It only made me sleepier. I grabbed a piece of soap and rubbed it all along my arms and chest, barely aware of what I was doing.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I put the soap down and I peeked out from behind the shower curtains just when the door opened. My eyes widened and I pulled the curtain up to cover my lower regions. First, I saw a sharp nose, followed by green eyes and fire truck red hair. Axel looked around and spotted me. His gaze was intense and I felt blood rush to my face.

He stepped into the bathroom completely and shut the door behind him. He stared at me for a few more seconds, not saying a word. I got butterflies when I noticed that he was only wearing a pair of flannel bottoms. My face grew slightly hot, but that's just the shower, it must be.

Axel stepped closer to me. I shrunk back in the shower, gathering my legs towards me body, beginning to get nervous. And why wasn't he saying anything? Axel pushed the shower curtain slowly to the side, his eyes never leaving mine. I gulped and my eyes widened when he stepped into the shower, his pants getting soaked, and the water dripped off of his chest and face.

I blushed like crazy and scooched up against the wall of the shower. Axel knelt down and put his long fingers on my chin, gingerly. I held my breath as he brought his face closer to mine. I close my eyes, and I could sense his lips right in front of my own. He moved forward slightly, so his lips were just barely touching mine.

"ROXAS! GET OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW ROXAS!" A voice shouted. I opened my eyes abruptly. I looked around. I was standing, my hand was holding onto the small bar in the shower with a tight grip. The water was still running and the shower curtains seemed to be in the same position as it was before Axel came in.

"ROXAS!" I heard again. I looked behind me, at the wall where Axel would be banging on the door. I quickly shut off the water and got out of the shower. I was only dreaming... I breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed the towel, quickly drying my hair and body. I tied the towel around my waist and unlocked the bathroom door.

Axel was standing there, his fist where the door would be. He dropped it slowly and a small blush came onto his cheeks. I stepped out of the bathroom and walked to the closet. I flung the door open and looked for something I wanted to wear. I looked a bit to the side and saw Axel just staring at me.

I cleared my throat and looked away quickly, also gaining a tiny blush. It's only from my weird dream though! No other reason! I picked up a blue shirt, shorts, and bowers and clutched them, waiting for Axel to leave. He did, not even five seconds later. I waited until I heard the lock click before I got dressed.

I sat on my bed and grabbed my cell phone from the desk beside me and checked the time. Seven thirty? I was in the shower for an hour and a half and I didn't even notice? I sighed and put my phone in my pocket. I picked up the book I had been reading the night before and began skimming through my favorite parts.

**...Later...**

Axel and I were sitting on my bed, talking about random crap, like we used to in Twilight Town.

"Yeah, and so she takes the bat and she shoved it up his ass, I was just like, woah. The bat was sticking out of his ass for Pete's sake!" Axel exclaimed between fits of laughter. I tried to hold back my own laughs, but I failed and laughed even louder than he did.

I was just about to talk when there was a knock on the door. I got up and made my way to the door and opened it. Sora and Ven were standing there in their swimsuits, towels in hand, sunglasses on their face, a giant smile on each of their faces completed the look. I furrowed my eyebrows, were we going to the beach again?

"Why are you guys here?" I asked. Sora frowned.

"You don't remember?" he exclaimed. Ven shook his head.

"Idiot... We were taking you to our little island for the paopu fruit today!" Sora grinned and nodded, but I sensed something mischievous behind that innocent and childish face. I shrugged it off and looked back at Axel, who was still on my bed, watching us.

Sora waved off what Axel and I were thinking.

"No, no! He can come with us!" he said cheerily. I raised an eyebrow.

"Say what?" I asked. Sora and Ven actually permitting, even wanting Axel's presence was just too weird. I narrowed my eyes at them. Something seemed off. Ven nodded.

"Yeah, we figured that he must be an okay guy if you don't mind hanging around him!" I crossed my arms and pursed my lips. I hmphed and turned away from them.

"Well, I suppose I believe you. Just remember that I'm watching you," I said to the duo.

Axel got up from my bed and came to the door, slipping on a pair of sandals. I did the same and walked into the hallway, standing between Sora and Ven. Axel locked the door and stood in front of us awkwardly. He cleared his throat, probably sensing that Sora and Ven were prepared to kill him at a moments notice.

I sighed and began walking down the hall to the main entrance. Axel caught up and stood by my side.

"I don't think they like me..." he said, trailing off. I shrugged.

"They do, somewhere deep down. I'm just wondering why they even bothered to invite you," I replied. Axel nodded.

**...In ze car...**

Ven was the one driving, Sora was next to him, Axel and I were in the back. The atmosphere in the car was heavy and Axel was twiddling his fingers. I sighed and opened my window, putting my face near the edge of it. I turned my eyes and looked at Sora, who was sucking a licking a tootsie pop and marking down each one, I met Ven's eyes in the mirror. His eyes traveled to where Axel was.

"So, Axel, do you have a job?" Ven asked. Axel shook his head.

"No. I only work in summer," he replied. Ven nodded. Sora craned his neck to look at Axel.

"What do you want to be?" he asked. Axel thought about it, rubbing his chin with his hand.

"Well, I thought I knew, but now I don't really know. I always had a liking to becoming a teacher though," he said after obvious deliberation. Both Sora and Ven nodded.

"Teaching is cool. Me? Well, I just came here because my parents told me that they'd disown me if I stayed at home!" Sora said with a laugh. Ven rolled his eyes.

"For all I know, you're going to be living with me," he said. Sora shrugged.

"You never know," he said back. Axel looked at me.

"What about you, Roxas?" he asked. I sat up and shrugged.

"I have no idea. I just wanted to get out of town for a while," I answered. Axel nodded.

"That's understandable."

"Guys, we're going to be there in about 5 minutes," Ven said. I nodded and resumed my earlier position.

**...5 minutes later...**

I got out of the car and closed the door. I squinted from the brightness of the sun, and raised a hand as a visor. The smell of sea salt filled my nose and I looked at Sora and Ven, who were walking towards the shore. Axel and I quickly followed.

They walked under the dock that was there and pulled out two small row boats. I raised an eyebrow.

"What are we doing?" I asked. Sora looked up and smiled.

"Well we have to _row_ there. It's not that far!" he said with a big grin. I sighed and nodded.

"Okay then," I said. I admit, I was nervous. I had never been on a boat before. And having going in a boat being rowed by these idiots wasn't my cup of tea.

Eventually, we were all situated. I was riding with Ven and Sora was riding with Axel. We were eventually on the water. Ven and Sora had to row, so I just sat on the little seat, looking down at the water, praying that a shark or something didn't suddenly appear and gobble us up.

"Why did you guys invite Axel?" I asked him. I looked up at him, raising an eyebrow, waiting his reply. He smiled mischievously.

"Because," he said, trailing off yet giving a feeling of finality to it. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. How are things with you and Xion?" I asked him. He turned a bit red and chuckled nervously.

"W-what?" he asked. I laughed.

"We all know you have the hots for her, just ask her out!" I said with a smile. His shoulders dropped.

"That obvious?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yessirie."

"Same with you and Axel," he said. I turned red, crossed my arms, and glared at the water.

"I have no idea what you mean," I said a bit childishly. Ven laughed.

"You're so terrible at lying that it actually sort of hurts," he chuckled. I let out an angry breath. Yes, everyone, comment on my terrible lying abilities.

"Whatever, I don't have a thing for Axel," I said to him. He shrugged.

"Well, it seems like he has a thing for you too," he said it like he was talking about the weather, like it meant nothing. My head snapped up.

"Say what?" Ven raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it seems like it," he said simply. I looked at Sora and Axel's boat. Sora was laughing and rowing like crazy, far ahead of us. Their boat was rocking, and Axel was practically laying down with a hand to his mouth.

"Well-" I was cut off by Sora yelling. He was pointing ahead of us. I looked and saw a cute little island with a small shack, a waterfall, a giant boat, a dock, and a curved tree on a lone island a bit away from the main shore.

"Just about there!" Sora shouted. Ven nodded and rowed faster. I fell backwards in the boat from the sudden change in speed. Within in minutes we were at the dock. I got out of the boat and sat on the wooden platform, Axel got out of his boat and sat next to me, his legs shaking. He let out a breath and chuckled lightly.

"Well, I'm definitely not made to live here," he said. I laughed and nodded.

"I'm more of a town person," I replied. Sora came up and knocked me on the head a smile on his face, as per usual. Ven pointed at a small island connected to the island we were on by a bridge.

"That's where the paopu fruit are, see that giant tree? Yeah, that's where they are, open for picking," he and Sora began walking down the dock. "C'mon guys!" he said. I got up slowly and held a hand out for Axel. He gripped it tight and stood up. He was a bit hesitant to let go, not that I minded.

I walked beside him and behind Sora and Ven, who were chatting away. Ven held the door of a small shack open, Sora walked inside with Axel and I not that far behind him. He shut the door and rushed up a set of spiraling stairs, Sora chased after him.

The shack was small and dark, a musty smell accompanying it. There were rags covering the windows and crates in the corners.

I groaned, too shaky from the boat ride to walk up these stairs. Axel walked up before me, stopping on the third step to look back and smirk.

"Hurry up Roxas, or are you too much of a wimp to try and beat me up these stairs?" he teased. I smirked and ran towards him, slipping past his side, sprinting up the stairs. I pushed the door open at the top of the stairs and abruptly stopped running.

Axel had been walked slowly and stood next to me, taking in the scenic view. The ocean was calm and a clear blue, the sky was clear. You could see the see for what seemed like miles and miles. The smell of salt was faint, but constant.

I walked onwards, Axel following me. We were eventually on the island, but the tree with Sora and Ven. Sora was in the tree, throwing down tons and tons of the fruit towards Ven, who caught them all.

_Paopu fruit. If you share the fruit with someone, your destinies become intertwined forever, you are always in the other's heart, on the other's mind, never forgetting them. _

_There was a rumor about if two people loved each other as more than friends, the fruit would get the two to admit their feelings to each other, somehow someday._

Sora hopped down and settled onto the trunk, Ven sat next to him and motioned Axel and I towards him.

I hopped up and raised one leg, resting an arm on it. Axel chose to simple lean on the trunk, right next to me. I took a deep breath and and closed my eyes. I heard Ven getting off of the tree and I looked at him.

"Where're you going?" I asked.

"I'm just going to get the sandwiches I made for us. And put these fruit in the cooler," he said. I nodded.

Axel, Sora, and I had been in a casual conversation for several minutes by the time Ven returned. He handed us our sandwiches and I unwrapped it. I could tell just by the smell that it was my favorite, peanut butter and jelly.

"Pff, we really are twins. This is my favorite," I said with a laugh while waving my sandwich. Ven smiled and took a bite of his sandwich.

"Makes sense, really," he replied. I nodded and took a bite of my sandwich. There was a small burst of a sweet yet watery substance in the sandwich, adding to the flavor. I raised my eyebrows and looked at Ven, who was smirking.

"You use a preserve or something?" I asked. He nodded, and Sora bit his lip, biting back a laugh. Ven nodded.

"The sweetest I had,"he replied. I shrugged and kept eating. I paused mid swallow, a strange feeling coming over me. Axel had stopped eating also, from what I could see from the corner of my eye. I blinked and rubbed my chest. My hearts felt...weird. Not a bad weird, but a good weird. My stomach seemed to be full of butterflies all of a sudden, and there was a sudden yearning in my chest. For Axel. All feelings I had for him had suddenly intensified, so much that it was unbearable.

I turned to look at Axel and saw that he was staring at the ground, his eyes wide. I finished my sandwich, finding it hard to say a word. Ven and Sora laughed to each other. Sora leaned into Ven's ear and whispered, "Plan 56, complete!" I ignored them and coughed awkwardly.

Axel licked his lips and rubbed his chin. I got down from where I was sitting and held up the crumpled tin foil.

"I'm just going to go throw this out," I said. Ven and Sora nodded and continued whispering to each other. I was half way across the bridge when Axel caught up with me. I looked back at him, then looked forward and opened the door to the shack, walking down the stairs.

"Why're you here?" I asked.

"I'm just throwing out this tin foil," he said. I nodded and opened the other door to the shack, walking back out into the bright sunlight. I narrowed my eyes and kicked my foot in the sand. Axel looked around and stopped walking. He tapped me on the shoulder and I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" I asked. He nodded his head at a small opening in a rock wall.

"Look, see the hole?" I nodded.

"Yeeeaah, what about it?"I asked him. He smiled mischievously.

"Wanna go in?"he asked. I thought about it.

"I guess,"I answered. He flashed me a large smile that made my heart flutter slightly and began walking towards the hole, with me close behind him. He paused in front of the hole, bending down slightly. He pushed away the brush and walked into the hole. I sighed and ducked slightly, following after him.

We stopped in a large room filled with drawings etched into the stone walls. I smiled and walked to one of them, which showed Sora and Kairi sharing a paopu. I laughed and leaned down, to get a better look at it. I heard scratching noises coming from above me. I looked and saw Axel sitting and etching something on the wall.

I waited until he was done and stood up between his arms to read it.

_Roxas,_

_I like you a lot._

I blushed a deep red and my eyes widened to the size of saucers. I turned around to look at him, rubbing my cheek and looking anywhere but Axel. He stood up and turned around to look at me.

"I was never the type to avade saying my feelings when they get to be pretty strong, you know," he said. I nodded and chuckled.

"I know," I replied. He smiled sweetly at me.

"In all honesty, I've always liked you, there was always something about you that drew me into you. Only now these feelings got so strong that it's almost unbearable," he continued. I bit my lip and my cheeks were a bright red.

"Axel, I had a crush on you since the day we met. I still sort of resent you for what you did, but, I understand why you did. And after I knew the truth, my feelings resurfaced for you. I don't regret a thing of it," I said. Axel stroked my cheek with one of his hands. My breath caught in my throat.

"You know that day you kissed me, the night before I left, it was in front of my house and it was quick. I was never angry about it, I never had any bitter feelings about it. Truthfully, I quite enjoyed it, and I wouldn't mind having another kiss from you," he said.

I didn't reply and blinked. Axel titled his head slightly and slowly leaned his head towards me, his eyes drooping shut. His lips were right in front of mine, his breath coming in a short puff against my own.

"You wouldn't mind having another kiss, would you?"he asked. I shook my head.

"N-not at all," I replied. Axel smirked and opened his bright green eyes to look into my own.

"Prove it," he said to me. I slowly and awkwardly moved one hand up towards Axel's neck, letting it rest softly at the nape of his neck. My other hand was on Axels' cheek. I looked down at his lips, my eyes being nearly closed. I shut my eyes and guided Axel's lips to mine. It was awkward at first, but then Axel began to take control. He put an arm on the wall next to my head and leaned against me a bit harder.

His tongue flicked at my bottom lip and I parted my lips slightly. He slid his tongue into my mouth and he gripped my waist with his other hand, pulling me a bit closer to him. I slid both hands up into his scalp, gripping his hair.

The kiss had been soft at first, almost as if we were trying to figure out if this is what he truly wanted. And it was. The kiss had become hard and hungry, trying to get one hundred kisses all in one. We wanted each other all to ourselves at that moment. Nothing else mattered.

Axel pulled away from me. My eyes were still closed and I took a few deep breaths and opened them. I found Axel staring at me. I huffed and crossed my arms, best I could considering our positions.

"What is it?" I asked him. He shrugged, smiling.

"Just happy to have you," he said. I blushed slightly, then glared and huffed, shoving his arm away and walking out. Axel caught up to me and and grabbed my hand, turning me around.

"What's wrong Roxas?"he asked me. I shook my head.

"It's nothing, you know how I get," I said. Axel nodded.

"Good point...But, just reassure me, you want to be with me? You have feelings for me?"he asked. I chuckled and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I hope that answers all questions you have," I said before walking out of the small little cave.

Yeah, today turned out great so far.

* * *

**Bsakjdlhskjhfkasf. Sorry for taking forever lovely readers! Forgive me! Well, I'm pleased with this over all, tell me what you think!**


	18. AN: Rewrite?

It's been over a year guys. Over a year since I last update. I feel as if I owe you an apology, yet I can never apologize enough for my lack of updates to threats. I started threats in 2010 and it stayed active for a long time. However, I eventually lost my love for Threats and stopped. I lost my love for all writing, actually. However now, I truly wish to take up Threats again.

But this time it will be different. I do not want to continue Threats where it stands right now, so I have a new idea. I want to rewrite Threats. It would be so much better than the version I have up now (though i won't delete the original Threats.) I feel as if I finally have the skill level to pull of this story in the way I always wanted to. It would be easier to continue Threats in the rewrite because it will be newer and fresher.

**Please tell me if you would be interested in a rewrite or if you would rather I continue on the version I have in the reviews or a PM. If you have any questions or suggestions feel free to PM me. **

(also I'm really sorry)


End file.
